The Trouble With Dreaming Is, You Still Have To Wake Up
by ilovegreen007
Summary: Chloe Beale has become an all too constant distraction, popping up in Beca's vivid dreams as of late -the problem is that It's been over 5 years since Beca last saw her. But with Fat Amy's Wedding coming up, along with the inevitability of them seeing each other again she wonders what she's been up to this entire time and why they lost touch in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell did that come from?" Beca Mitchell up and coming LA music producer says, as she wakes up from a very explicit dream.

A very sexy, vivid almost _too real_ dream that contained a very familiar red head, one that she had known in college, one Chloe Beale.

She was almost ashamed to say she was very much turned on at the moment-and it was wrong to dream about Chloe that way. Hey- it's not like she planned it or anything.

They had been sorta close you could say, Bella Sisters and had known each other for a year but their experiences as a team, their first win ever had cemented a life-long friendship and bond between each and everyone of them.

And Chloe was supposed to be the one she'd be able to experience all the awkward overly touchy moments with, but... that didn't quite happen. She had moved to L.A and last she heard, Chloe was in New York. She couldn't believe that _all of that_ had been almost 5 years ago.

5 years since she last saw Chloe, since she last talked or _anything_ with Chloe.

_funny_ the way some people had a way of turning up in the most random of places.

But who was she kidding though? That had been a long time coming- Chloe Beale had sorta always been creeping up on her- ever since she had waltzed into Beca's shower and shocked her very core. Beca admits that she had never quite managed to shake her off-and now she was creeping into her subconscious.

A crush, an infatuation isn't supposed to last more than a few months-let alone withstand all these years.

Somehow, she can't quite let herself- let go.

Not that she hadn't tried dating people... people who weren't just unrequited loves that every non-straight girl goes through whenever they crush on one of their girl best friends. Except that the ones she dated -she realized later on, tended to remind her of Chloe or if not, they couldn't quite measure up to her.

Greg had blue eyes _almost _as bright but not quite.

They didn't feel like they "smiled" _okay, eyes don't smile_ but Chloe had smiley eyes whenever they regarded you with some kind of fondness...you never real got it, she said it was cos you were "cute" and did the cutest things whenever you let your guard down.

Whatever, you don't do cute. You're a badass, always have been. But you sorta miss having her call you cute, it was almost bearable whenever she looked at you with_ those_ eyes.

Diana was warm and had red hair, but she never really "got you"-even Chloe with all her opposing world is a better place views with all her Love and Happiness and Let's all be friends Kumbayas, she still let you be you. She never once tried to change you. Maybe she didn't quite give you a choice with all the Hugs-the physical contact but other than that-she accepted you, ear monstrosities and all.

Maybe that's why you sorta imprinted on her-There was always something between them- sometimes, it felt_ more_ than friendship-something like, a possibility. Something that could be, but it was never the right time.

You with Jesse, her with Tom.

Beca was never quite so sure... She didn't know if it'd had all been in her head-Chloe was chloe she couldn't quite know exactly where she stood with her. The only thing she was certain of was their friendship and after months and years of gradually decreasing emails, fb status updates, tweets and Im-ing she wasn't even sure of that either.

Things had been silent between them for a long time.

What had been proven,as exhibited by the dreams she'd been having, was that she missed Chloe _a lot_.

She just didn't know how to start-up their whole "friendship" thing, i mean she would have to settle with that for the mean time, but she still had to start _talking_ to her first. But how, she wasn't updated with her contact numbers, any other way would seem formal and just weird, a message facebook of "i dreamed about you" would just be _creepy and plain obvious..._and the last thing she wanted to do was scare her off.

Beca decided to mull it over and before she knew it, she was right where she left off in her dream.

* * *

It's funny, how some things just seem to work out, maybe it was fate lending a hand.

A few days later, Patricia's or more commonly known as Fat Amy's group message came in facebook no less- here's someone she kept in a contact with at a semi-regular basis. A save the date for her wedding, but it was also a group letter asking all the Bella's to fly out several weeks before for some catchin' up, so that she could show them yanks how they party down under.

Not that she would think to say no, it was after all an all-expense paid trip, Fat Amy had insisted on it. And she had not-so-sweetly stated, towards the end of her letter that, "they would all have to be there, as to not set off some Australian wedding tradition myth-" and that, they would get "the full backlash of being hunted down by her kangassasins (_killer kangaroos)"_ that she had specially ordered in, if they even thought of not showing up-but it was after all up to them. "Love you, skinny bitches."

In the Events posted on facebook called **Aca-believe it Fat Amy's getting married**- there was the choices of Yes, No or Maybe for the attendance. Under the names that had said yes, was Chloe Beale's.

Beca quickly follows suit-forgoing the maybe she was jokingly considering earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm getting all my things sorted, i will be updating on Be my friend and then maybe something more and Never Know what she means to me, i fell for the girl that's on tv (woah that's a mouthful) hopefully before the end of this week, so stay tuned. And as always, reviews are much appreciated, very much so... i thrive on them and update faster because of them *wink* *wink* nudge nudge. "Who said that?"

* * *

Much later that week, You received in the mail the tickets-and an itinerary your assistant had it sent up to one of the studios where you had been working non-stop for almost 48 hours, tweaking some of the vocals in one of the mixes.

Too tired to even request for a coffee, you close your eyes and lay back on your cushioned chair.

* * *

_"Beca stop staring and just come to bed"-Chloe says teasingly. _

_She's lying on her bed in Aubrey' and hers apartment back at Barden. it's amazing how in the dream you can recall everything in detail: her sky blue bookshelf stocked with all Medical books as well as the many ChickLit Young Adult novels (the only one you deign to acknowledge at all is the Hunger Games-cos c'mon Katniss Everdeen 'nuff said. Yes you read-especially because films are just blargh so might as well get the real deal while using your IMAGINATION right?), the feel of the soft white comforter is also very clear memory, the one Chloe used even in the heat because she said blankets always made her feel protected. You see her extensive and surprisingly good music collection cds, even vinyl (you knew you loved this girl) but more importantly you remember how beautiful she looked in just a plain old loose top that came to her knees -comfy and ready for bed...but that was you getting ahead of yourself. Because at that moment you can't quite move stunned by her radiance, her beauty-_

_"Beca you've been standing there for five whole minutes, so you want me to have to drag you?"When you don't respond, she moves to get off the bed._

_"Wait it's just, i'm afraid that this isn't real-no i know it's not i just...don't want to have to wake up." She comes closer to you know she takes your face in her hands-No way this was just a dream, you feel her warmth, you tingle everywhere where her bare skin makes contact with yours. _

_"Shh, if this is a dream why don't you and I just make the most of it-" She leads your hands to her breasts, prompting you to take the next step, _

_"Chloe-I" She stops you then when she pulls you into a kiss so soft, warm, inviting-you swear dream kisses don't taste this good, feel this real. _

_"Don't think, do. That's for waking...here it's all easy."She murmurs in between kisses, her voice turning husky as you finally move your hands firmly cupping, massaging her...you move to deepen the kiss-she grants you access with one swipe of your tongue on her bottom lip she groans her hands can't quite still themselves. Moving from your waist to grab your ass, then pull at your hair...and finally at long last you reach the bed. _

_She sort of throws you down onto it and clambers over you, your hands had long ago moved up and under feeling her taut abs-but you want more skin, pushing at her shirt needing it off. Her mouth she latches onto your neck-finding that one spot that makes you go crazy your sure your on fire everywhere with her grinding on to you her hands trailing downwards and all the while you are still fully clothed... but she's making quick do of your pants you're glad you wore loose jeans this time around-she moves up a bit granting space for both of you to remove all the barriers hindering you. Your almost too embarrassed as she sees that your pants is already damp-but she smiles that sexy smile of hers _

_"Beca, for me? No you shouldn't have... bit excited are we?" she's smirking and you thought you owned the corner market of the whole smirking thing but on Chloe Beale-Shit...could you possibly be even more turned on, the answer-yes._

_But you quickly take advantage of her momentary distraction you flip her over-and you believe your going to stay there above her... at least in between her so you can wipe of that smug expression on her face "you have no idea Chloe, how long i've wanted this,what you'll be in for" You feel her whole body shudder when your lips begin a slow languid trail downwards now tasting what you had in your hands earlier-perfect now in your mouth the rosy tips you curl your tongue around, alternate between sucking with little nibbles here and there...you would like to stay there... feeling hearing Chloe's sounds, feeling her rapid breaths but you still have somewhere you have to go to. You stop at her navel you bite her there, but lick to soothe "I love your abs, the way you contract them...i'd always wondered how they'd feel like, and now i actually know how they taste" You see Chloe's eyes are a darker blue than you've ever seen before or as dark as it can be, _

_"And you know what..."you say in a warm deep tone you hardly recognize, your voice has gone all sexy_

_"What?" Chloe croaks out_

_"you taste even better than i imagined" you finally get to "the destination" and you smell her wetness before you actually feel or see it..."Hmm, now who's all excited" _

_Chloe doesn't even bother to respond-you rise up to take in her glorious features her whole face is one of desperation-her eyes are tightly shut a light sheen on her forehead she raises her hips into yours in an unspoken command...you want to freeze time, if you could- you would want this moment... her surrendering herself completely to you._

_She leads your hand down...you feel it her heat, the_ wetness,_ where she is throbbing down there-and just before you enter her... you are gripped with wanting to tell her wanting her to know one thing "Chloe, wait chloe i just need you to know, I love... i've always loved-" _

* * *

"Beca, wake up-Beca!" you are shaken out of heaven, and you are not a happy camper when you fall out of your chair at the same time.

"What the actual fuck-Jesse!" keen to remain as angry as him for as long as possible...can't you have one minute of peace around here?

"-don't touch me argh shit, my but hurts..." You roll onto your back on the carpeted floor hoping that it's clean_ it better be._

"I thought you were having a nightmare, you were groaning and stuff-" You see him looking down at you all puppy-doggy with his eyes...you almost immediately berate yourself, he didn't mean it-Jesse was like the goofy, well-meaning brother that you dated for a while but realized friendship was all you could ever have with him...yes, it was that uncomplicated. _you really did excel in the usage of sarcasm._

Jesse gives up with the whole crouching down to talk to you-as he too joins you as he lays down on the floor. He nudges you, it's an apology. You roll your eyes inwardly at yourself as you nudge him back as sign that all is forgiven.

But in all truth...You guys _worked_ together somehow, a team, not quite in the romantic sense but you were used to each other by now, so it saved you the hassle of hiring some person who would take forever too learn all your preferences, your little quirks and take it in stride. So really, being friends with you ex had it's pluses.

"No, i was um groaning like- in a good way you know..." and also their was always a potential for everything to turn out awkward, Jesse had never dated anyone after you told him that,"I also like girls..."

He grins at you though, "No wonder you were so mad, you have been a tad _frustrated_ these days Mitchell..seriously i'll set you up."

"Dude, you did not just say you'll set me up-"you groan okay this was a total minus(?) to having an ex become a buddy "-i'm just busy theses days...and no one really catches my attention, you know, no one worth the effort-and i'm tired enough as it is"

"Hmm. Chloe keeping you up most nights huh-must be some wild dreams..."

"-What? did you just say...how'd you...know?" you are definitely hearing things, did he just

"Oh you said her name aloud, and well call me a creeper but when we dated and we use to watch movies all the time, and you'd fall asleep every single time i use to think subjecting you to endless movies was why you broke up with me, but i guess it's one of the reasons but anyway you should know um it's not the first time i've uh heard you having a 'chloe dream' "

What okay you had "Chloe Dreams" before? Maybe you forgot when you woke up, some sort of way to suppress those tendencies you had towards Chloe. And Jesse had heard and witnessed it before, okay, now_ that_ wasn't weird like at all. What did she even say or do when asleep.

You can't even think-You don't want to. God poor Jesse. And all the while you thought you were a master at hiding your feelings. But you'd given yourself away...was it weird to be pissed at your own unconscious self?

Jesse probably sees the look of utter horror on your face, so like the good friend he is, he tries to make you feel better-except he doesn't really say the right things.

"C'mon Becaw, you tell me that you...also like girls-and then you date a string of people with either red hair, bright blue eyes, and gosh it was sorta obvious at times-you always loved those girls, but you always loved Chloe best- so it's_ still_ Chloe huh?"

You turn to him you guys are parallel, facing each other, you wonder how everything turned serious suddenly, "I never, i didn't cheat on you..."

"I know, you aren't that type of person. I don't think _you_ even realized- just how much you couldn't quite help yourself whenever she was around. I'm a lot more observant than you give me credit for..."

"I don't even know how to respond to that..." You can't quite look him in the eye-all this time he had known _you_ had been that transparent.

"It's okay Becs...c'mon hey look at me-" he forces you to look up tilting your chin a bit he gives you that reassuring smile of his...you realize that sometime over the years, he had accepted it all- that he had moved on.

"Everything's just, it's really weird. Where's this all coming from, i haven't seen her in ages..."

"Well what about Amy's wedding aren't you going to see her then-i think she's flying in from London she was there on vacation with some friends" seeing the look on surprise on your face he begins to chuckle- the lightness once again restored "-i do have a facebook and the college acapella world had always been quite close-knit especially the Trebles and Bellas after Bumper finally left."

"Yeah..." you feel hollow have you really been that busy to loose contact with not only Chloe, but everyone? Jesse worked almost the same hours as you and still managed to have a social life away from their whole business.

"-Maybe...hey Jess you mind closing up I'm so exhausted I probably won't get anything done-so I'll start from where I left off tomorrow-I mean later in the day, it's already morning...I'll take a quick shower some early breakfast" you gather your things and you shut off all unnecessary equipment as you move towards the door both readying your things for later and getting ready to leave.

"Sure, sure-"Jesse gives you that awkward semi hug- the guy kind with the accompanying pats to your shoulder. Your sure he forgets sometimes that you're a girl."Bye bye becs"

You're at the exit of the studio when he calls out "better make the shower a cold one" you chuckle good-naturedly,

You can't believe you dated that ass.

* * *

The next time you're fully conscious and gone online, people have started liking and replying to Fat Amy's group message.

Aubrey Posen posted this status two days ago:

See you all in a fortnight (i expect you all to know that's two weeks from today) attached are all the deats for those who haven't been updated **BecaMitchell**

But you instead message her: Aca-excuseme, i am too, updated. _you just can't resist-God, Aubrey in College was just..._

Aubrey promptly replies: It's Aca-scuseme, honestly Beca-you have been MIA as of late, Chloe too. _You take that back- Aubrey in whatever period in her life is always just.._.there are no words.

You want to ask about Chloe but now knowing that Jesse had known, you have to be cautious-maybe Aubrey had an inkling as well she always was good at piercing through you with her laser beam "all-seeing" eyes _you swear your conscience even tends to sound like your old Bella captain-_ . Thank God she was on her laptop. Safe-you roll your eyes at yourself

Aubrey Posen: Don't roll your eyes, they'll get stuck one day. _Holy...you look around, maybe you have cameras installed, you wouldn't put it past Aubrey._

You are tempted to ask if her father taught her that...But you type: I've been busy-but I'll make the wedding... wouldn't want the killer koalas to come find me.

Aubrey Posen: It's not koalas it's kangaroos and they're assassins... _she fires back not too long after_

Never one to back off from a fight especially with Aubrey, your fingers type with purpose- the competitive side coming naturally

Beca Mitchell: aren't they the same thing killers, assassins...

You pause for a bit as you see she's still typing... at some point you guys had to grow up...you decide to let her win _this time-and you erase what you had started to type and instead write,  
_

Beca Mitchell: whatever we are once again arguing- glad to know not much has changed, but we are arguing over something pointless

Aubrey Posen: yes, i'm just- i really miss our fights okay, the ones in person. I've been going through life unchallenged for far too long now.

Beca Mitcell: Are you inadvertently saying you miss me, My my Aubrey.

Aubrey Posen: Believe in whatever you want, Beca. It would be good to see all the girls, together again-especially You and Chloe...it would be good for us all to catch up

Beca Mitchell: I know what you mean, and i can't wait Aubrey-it was nice hearing from you but i gotta go...here i sent you my new number...you still keep the same one right?"

Aubrey Posen: Yes, it would've been better to ask if i had a new number before you sent it. But yes i received the message...i'll call sometime

Beca Mitchell: Yeah, yeah-not just too often i know you miss me but keep in your pants okay Posen?

Aubrey Posen: You are disgusting, Beca Mitchell

Beca Mitchell: What are you going to puke on me-through the screen

Aubrey Posen: HAha, I've missed this, okay go i know you're late for work-keep in touch yeah we need to start planning for bridal shower, bachelorette the works-i'll need your help in this one special surprise i'm working on

Beca Mitchell: Ha! Told you, you misss me! wait what the hell, how'd you know i was late? And no, i won't be a stripper for her bachelorette no matter how much you beg me.

Aubrey Posen: i said this, the _talks_-i mean verbal sparring. And second, you always were late to practices, what's stopping you know especially when you are the boss of your own company and therefore, not necessarily required to be on time-you would totally take advantage of that privilege. Last of all Ew-now i really did empty my stomach contents no one would beg you to be a stripper they'd beg you to put your clothes back on.

Beca Mitchell: Hey I'll have you know and too bad you'll never see it firsthand that i actually do have a rocking bod according to some...one

Aubrey Posen: Okay-rocking bod, who even says that...you totally made that up-and why would i accept some account of some stranger...of you

Beca Mitchell: Fine, then when you see her... ask Chloe

Aubrey Posen: Ask what? wait...Chloe. Chloe's seen you naked? When? OMG what-this is totally messing with my head explain yourself Beca Mitchell.

Beca Mitchell: This was back in Barden-you never knew about her going all out recruiting me- all the way to my shower?

Aubrey Posen: hmm...it shouldn't be surprising Chloe's just Chloe you know?

Yes and No the Chloe you knew before- was_ just_ Chloe but how would you know now.

You don not want to go into a conversation about Chloe-you don't really know how to act or reply if Aubrey starts telling you stuff about her. You don't want to be reminded of how much you've missed out on her life. And so you decide to abruptly cut the conversation short,

Beca Mitchell: Hey Posen...You won't miss the conversing with me if you keep doing it-give me some leeway I'll get back to you later...so g2g i do have to "work" P.S since we were talking about jobs... you know i always knew you'd be a great lawyer

Aubrey Posen: I smell trouble but okay I'll ask, Why?

Beca Mitchell: Because you never let anyone else get a word in with that mouth of yours and you were no still are a stiff, tough as nails bitch, Tata Aubrey, more where that came from ;)

Ha that was for her insult, Beca Mitchell does have a rocking Bod...okay it does sound lame, but you could totally be paid to take your clothes off.

You don't give her a chance to reply and quickly log out. You'll be getting an earful from her the next time you _hear _from her, you'll definitely hear a few choice words.

* * *

That was one relationship that would never change, the dynamic with the two of you, no longer loathing each other but having playful competitive bantering it was fun, you were glad for it, for that friendship.

You only hope yours and Chloe's could so easily be restored-and maybe rekindled.

5 years was a long time though, Chloe might just be very different from the girl you saw, you see... almost every night in your dreams-it was nice to hold on to the past, your past selves...it saved from worrying about the uncertainty of the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own Pitch Perfect.I feel like it sometimes owns me if you know what i mean.

* * *

On the flight over you mull everything over, feeling oddly anxious. Two weeks had passed by in a blink of an eye, and in a few short hours you'll be seeing everyone, seeing Chloe.

You wonder why you never see them-you promised when you graduated you'd see each other every month, every week even, so what happened? You were supposed to be different...special. You wish you could go see them all the time-coop them up into a little room-just like practice at Bella rehearsals. The location didn't really matter, as long as they were all there.

This was a long flight though, you're actually tired of listening to or even just working on music-the impossible has happened. But you have left LA, and therefore everything work-related behind...you don't wanna think or even see another track mix till you get back-thank goodness you have a more than capable staff. You've left your company in the right hands.

"Becaw, becaw!-hey do you have some bubblegum my ears still won't pop" thankfully not his. Jesse had come along, you were the one who actually asked him _suprise suprise_...for moral support maybe? But you had certain terms for the whole trip one of them-He had to sit by the window seat, it's not that you don't like the view, it's that you don't want to have to cross over him every single time you need to go to the washroom. And he doesn't really have a problem with that.

Also that he can't interfere with anything Chloe-related, like at all. No playing matchmaker thinking he could get the team "bechloe" or whatever he called it, the perfect ending.

"Shh! Jesse, i need quiet here. Why i didn't leave you behind, i don't know." you say, while handing him some gum. If you'd have left him behind though, you have a feeling you wouldn't have a company to come home to.

"Because you love me"

"Which is unfortunate, cos that means i'm stuck with you"

"Aw aren't you a cute couple, how long have you been together" some elderly lady is beaming at the two of you from across the isle.

You had hoped to avoid this kind of thing...interaction with numerous people by getting a first class ticket, you refuse to fly on a private plane you weren't- still aren't confident that they are well safe, how can that small a plane withstand this amount of turbulence. Just thinking about the sort of plane crashes big planes get into makes you shudder to think of the damage there would be on a little plane .

"Ah no, this wonderful woman and i are friends, basically like siblings-but we dated once... so it's all quite incestuous when you think about it" The lady's expression changed so fast it was almost comical, looking so very sorry she had asked in the first place

Normally you'd be amused with Jesse's antics, but now that you've gotten planes crashes in your head the images, the fear, the apprehension refuses to go away along with everything that has been happening; the upcoming wedding, seeing everyone you knew in college all at the same time, more importantly seeing Chloe again-the girl who has starred in your dreams and many fantasies far longer than you cared to admit, is finally getting to you. Please God no you are actually psyching yourself out here, it feels like some mild panic attack...your head is throbbing ...the noises all around becoming louder obtrusive

"Jesse please-shut it!" you manage to get out, trying to slow down your breaths

"jeez what's your problem? his tone annoyed, but he takes one glance at your expression and he turns worried."What's wrong-hey look at me... you're so pale, Becs."

"Nothing-it's just i was thinking of everyone-of Chloe and then completely unrelated... i was also thinking of being on a smaller plane and just flying you know, and then i got to thinking about turbulence-and then planes crashing...and i feel like I'm a little plane-that little plane experiencing turbulence...and i know, I've always known that this wasn't going to end well, but i still let it happen... and i can't blame anyone else when i crash and burn... and now i'm sort of panicking...i think"

"Someone can someone help, medic-is there a doctor?" he runs to the galley when the flight attendants, obviously newbs, freeze up. You want to hit him 'round the head, you feel like he's enjoying this a bit much, a scene straight out of one of the medicine related tv drama shows that he really likes the soundtrack to... and worse... each and everyone of the passenger's attention are now on you.

"Is there a problem ma'am, how can we assist you...I'm Claire" A more senior blonde flight attendant comes up, okay now that's reassuring

"I dunno, what's happening" your voice sounds broken, sounding more like gasps than actual words.

"She's Tachycardic,she feels nauseous " _okay you gotta hand it to him he knows his stuff "_-and she was saying stuff about-" Jesse glances around cautiously before whispering, "plane crashes"

"She's having a panic attack...breathe-deeply for me, can you do that Miss...?" Her green eyes are searching yours- her face, her voice is the only thing you focus on right now. She's about your mother's age and of similar build; not too short but not very tall either- the way she talks to you is in a tone of motherly concern. It calms you, a soothing balm.

"Her name's Beca...Beca Mitchell" Jesse supplies making room for the blonde lady.

"Okay, follow me breathe in-breathe out, So Beca what brings you to Australia" her twang adapting the Australian accent very well

"I'll take it from here." She says to everyone standing idly by, momentarily taking Jesse's seat while Jesse takes the opportunity to stretch his legs and probably flirt with the flight attendants-one a red head catches your eye.

You get a sense of de ja vu- a momentary blast from the past..the Barden Bellas traditional uniform always had resembled a flight attendant's...you can't believe you had to wear one of those, but they really did look nice if you were into the whole unifrom thing, well on Chloe it had looked really nice.

Breathe in... breathe out. You can do this.

You feel your heart finally slow down, and your mind now only resembling a mild panic- you manage a response,"My friend from College she lives there-she wanted all her girlfriends around for all her wedding preparations"

"And are you looking forward to this reunion?"

"Yes, of course i do. I really really miss them but.." breathe in... breathe out

"But?"

"Nothing i guess, it's been 5 years since I've been with everyone, this one person in particular was sorta my best friend-but we lost touch completely...and now i don't really know what happened, what to say to her if and when i finally see her again...it feels a bit much-I'm sort of a little overwhelmed, i guess." You've never felt this comfortable spilling the beans to a complete stranger-maybe this was what having a confession felt like. You see why it might feel good getting everything off your chest, you feel like this lady who is not a priest, won't judge you... something about her warm wise eyes.

She reminds you of somebody, you can't quite your finger on it. But she's smiling at you as she takes your hand in hers, it's a reassuring gesture.

"Sometimes it's scary seeing the people you love after so many years of being apart, maybe because you're scared that you're both a little different and therefore everything else is different now-but at heart you still remain the same-strong close bonds withstand all kinds of trials over time...you say you were close with this girl..."

"Uh yeah, her name was Chloe."

"I bet you both have good reasons as to why you lost touch, but don't focus on that...focus on the now, just start off from where you let off. Don't jump ship before it even docks-what i'm saying is... let everything play out...what'll happen will happen good or bad but take it in stride, you know-and just try not to worry too much"

"Makes sense...hey i actually...feel completely better now"

"Good to know-"here she pats your hand "well i have some cabin checks to do so...just sit here and relax... i'll have them bring you some chamomile Beca"

"Hey-" Jesse says sliding back into his seat, oh so casually slipping his phone-presumably with a new number on it-into his pocket what's up, you better? I've never seen anyone have a panic attack up close before"

"Glad i could provide that once-in-a-lifetime experience for you..." he raises his left eyebrow at you "yeah i'm better"

"Yeah, thank goodness,you're back to your usual bitter old self" you hate how your sarcasm is starting to rub off on him

"Young man this little lady has to rest now, so you don't go all working her up, you here?" the old lady from before says, admonishing.

Jesse mumbles out an apology and turns to resume staring out the window.

" Here you go -" one of the flight attendants sets your tea down.."Miss Mitchell here's your chamomile tea."

"Hmm"you say as you polish it off quickly. That was good you think, you really really needed that. You set down the cup.

At this particular moment, you truly feel drained- feel rest claiming you, and so you finally surrender to that oh so peaceful slumber. You haven't been able to sleep for a few days now, being so stressed-much less had the chance to dream.

But one particular dream comes up, you are not sure but it feels like a memory it's just some details are different but you go with it.

"Chloe-hey what're you doing here at this time?" She's clearly drunk, maybe she got lost on her way back to her and Aubrey's. Not likely though, there's is in the complete opposite way of yours.

"Beca"-slurs Chloe as she stumbles into Beca's apartment

"Oookay, um come in of course let yourself feel at home-here let me hang this"- you say, as you take the pieces of clothing Chloe has started to throw off; her coat,her ski cap, while bending down to pick up her scarf. "-okay woah wait i'll get you a blanket and um adjust the heat wait-" you say as you realize she isn't stopping with her stripping.

Do not stare you think to yourself, but you manage some control to a certain point, only taking a single peek- albeit it was a long deliberate one...taking note of Chloe in just an undershirt and cycling shorts , damn no underwear viewing for you tonight. But double damn Chloe always manages to look gorgeous-you thought it was just you but here she is in the most comfortable outfit-not at all meant to be sexy...still looking...fine mighty fine. (okay perv enough with the ogling)

Beca turns to hang the coat on the rack-and you realize something feels off ...that it's quiet...too quiet you jump when you turn around to find Chloe just inches from you- could practically feel her breath on your lips, staring at you with her intense blue eyes out from under her lashes"-okay Chloe, Chlo...woah what're you doing?"

"looking at you...you're really pretty, you know that Beca? And- I like you, you know? I really really like you"

All you can say is "Okay..."

This dream allowed you to reflect on past events,

And this particular memory was the time you were already having something with Jesse-you stumble over a reply, what to say-what do you come up with to something like that? Was it a confession, a confirmation-an answer to a secret, hidden plea? You're so confused. You thought that Jesse had- no matter how momentarily, taken hold of your reigns and transferred your attention that had almost been like blinders only focused on Chloe and nudged you to move another direction, not necessarily your preferred one-but it was different and he was good for you. He had actual, obvious, real feelings for you. But then...here was Chloe saying the most simple thing, that she liked you. It could mean so many things, you could finish that sentence differently each time just so everything would be clearer for you-out in the open. I...

like you as a friend.

like you as more than a friend.

like you, might even love you.

but all she says is that, that she likes you and now you guess she used to like you.

And you hate it but it gives you hope. her actions her leaning so close to you- confirm that maybe she is interested...but you also know that she's drunk, Chloe sober was uber affectionate, drunk Chloe was the same only much worse...her touchiness amped up to the next level. You let her wrap her arms around your waist gathering you to her-she's staring at you with her tipsy affectionate smile, almost waiting for you to do something, anything. But you can't stand the thought of her dismissing it as some drunken ordeal when she wakes up the next day. SO instead of kissing her-like you obviously want too, you tell her she needs sleep you move her to your bed. She asks you to hold her-and you comply...you take note of how you fit together so well, how good it feels to almost feel like she's yours-and you do get to give her one little kiss...on her forehead.

And you know that's what ultimately lead to ultimate heartbreak cos after that she didn't remember that night-and so you were the one left with having to deal with all the confusion, the torn-up twistedness of it all.

You realize why you avoided them all together you had that one reason...it had plagued you all thru ought college and it took a while to move on even after, and not even successfully at that. Chloe just can't give you a break, can she?

You've never been pushy with anything in your life, sure you were willful and defiant but surprisingly when it came to the personal stuff you were actually a pushover. You run, you back-off whenever you are faced with things that require you to be assertive. Maybe if you had been, if you were, you'd gotten all the things that you really wanted, that really mattered; your parents staying together, moving to L.A earlier, and not feel like everything good is passing you by-like Chloe, maybe if you had had the courage and had come right out and said something at one point during your "relationship" than maybe just maybe...

But its a delicate thing you never want to come off all wrong, the fear of rejection is too strong-and there was always too much too loose with her, she's your friend your whole group is this small community who know things no matter how insignificant about each other- so maybe it had hurt staying away or even holding yourself back because you can't remember wanting something wishing for , pining for someone this long, and yet after all these years you keep silent... why?

all the What If's are just killing you. But you don't ask, you don't push-you let things be. You don't want these moments to be awkward you want to seem like everything's normal that you haven't been secretly crushing, fantasizing about someone who may or may not reciprocate your feelings.

You wish you went back to the sexy dreams, you'd been having. This dream was closer to reality and therefore more cruel.

* * *

"Beca, beca beca-" you hate being shaken awake, but apparently Jesse still hasn't clued in on that.

"What?"

"Nothing, just checking to see if you were still breathing..."

"okay...Jesse," you groan not quite awake "-are you that bored?"

"Oh was i interrupting another Chloe dream?" your eyes shoot straight open-you hope you weren't talking aloud in your sleep.

"it's not what you think-" he's waggling his eyebrows not taking you seriously "i was remembering something...it doesn't matter can i go back to sleep now or do you need to check that my heart's still beating?"

"Won't mind if i do-"as he stretches his hand towards your cleavage-and you slap his hand away "Ass, those are off-limits"

"Was kiddin, i think...don't worry i know Chloe owns those-" you silence him with a look that sorta resembles that of your mother's whenever you misbehaved, a warning...some parts utmost annoyance, frustration and at the-end-of-her rope-ness... you think he finally finally gets it.

You rummage for your earplugs from your belongings and turn in your seat trying to get a comfortable position-preferably one that doesn't give you a view of Jesse.

* * *

This time you dream of a different ending to your dream earlier. You almost get to rewrite your past-as one where you had had the courage where you had come out and told her and most especially showed her how you felt that one time... how you feel all the time, and in that dream everything works out and you are rewarded with the sexy time you were craving earlier.

If only those kinds of dreams came true for you. If only these dreams weren't just meant for sleeping.

* * *

Authors Note: So what do you guys think so far? I'll continue posting as often as i can, but i'd like to know if you like the direction the story is going.

Coming Up: Barden Bellas in Australia!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Bechloe rules my life, i wish that Pitch Perfect 2 would make my dream come true, and make it happen, cause we all know it's gotta happen_ amiright? Am i right_?Okay ahem on with the story.

* * *

You thought you'd die on that plane for a second there-but you feel you could die from embarrassment here, some joke-the first step into Australia- Hobart International Airport instead of stepping on foot you do it on top of a wheelchair.

it's some sort of protocol they insist but you have a feeling Jesses' got something to do with it-he's trying not to laugh as you are wheeled into the arrival gate.

You don't mean for it to happen, all you did for the latter part of that whole plane ride _was sleep_ but you feel yourself start to drift off, along to the steady hum, the movement of the wheels beneath you, lulled by the feeling of being propelled forward and not having to make any effort to do so.

"Beca-" you are jolted from your sleep, that sounded like...

"Beca Mitchell" Chloe comes running up to you and _you_ are _wide_ _awake now_... she seems really happy to see you.

See, no need to be worried...not at all

"Isn't this exciting, look at you-" Her smile falters, your sure she gives you a disapproving look as she takes in you attire the normal Beca Mitchell Wear-it's not in that kind Chloe way, you almost feel like she's judging you, looking down on you. You look at her in a two piece expensive business suit, you can't help it your heart still skips a beat, she's still so beautiful, but not quite what you remembered. Her hair in a severe bun, in her arm an Hermes bag, you see that practically everything she owns is branded and you notice that she makes it a point to keep the side with the brand logo right-side up,

"You look-well, you always look nice... new look?"

"Oh thanks, Of course in my line of work as an established real-estate agent ...W_e_ sell all over but mostly in Beverly Hills I'm there every other third week of the month oh yes what was i saying, oh yeah appearances, looking respectful well, it's everything don't you think? You however...well you look exactly the same" her voice has this hard edge to it. Almost sly and mean.

"It's what i'm comfortable in"

"hmm-well to each her own i guess" She mumbles, you think it's her way of not trusting herself not to say anything _rude_ something that you'd never expect from the old Chloe...but this apparently was the new one. She then glances at her wristwatch it's not even sleek it's gaudy the kind people wear so that people notice it-it's expensive but not classy. She then looks around probably looking for someone better to talk to maybe one of the other Bella's, someone more up to her taste her new standards.

"Can you believe Particia's getting married?" she doesn't quite let you talk sounding interested only in herself, and she doesn't quite look you in the eye.

"Yeah Fat Amy i'm so happy for her and Benji, like that came out of nowhere, who could've seen _that _one coming"

"Who could have seen _any wedding_ coming, i mean Come on, out of all the Bella's-i thought she'd be last...well at least not until after me."

You feel this spike of annoyance, of anger for everything, for Amy, for all the dreams you've kept dear and in for this one moment where you see that 5 years has changed everything-erased all hope, turning Chloe into the worst thing you can ever imagine, better she belonged to someone else than _this_.

You stand up to give her a piece of your mind, to defend Amy...to whack her in the head and hopefully knock some sense into her... you don't know

But what you don't expect is as soon as you do get on your feet, for you to feel faint to collapse and eventually black out.

* * *

"Beca, hey are you all right...please say your okay" It's Chloe again, but her voice sounds softer-not the unfeeling bitch she was earlier...man you thought Aubrey was bad. Chloe had been an _absolute nightmare_. You aren't happy that it takes you having to faint for her to return to normal. You think you hit your head on the way down, it really hurts your head's pounding feeling like the worst case of hang-over ever.

"Beca Mitchell, open your eyes you hear me?" she sounds close to sobbing.

"I'm glad i finally get your sympathy" her face is blurry but slowly coming into focus. You sit up, your head's still spinning. _Weird_ she's wearing something different now, a reindeer sweater, _it's cute,_ but it's a bit Mom-ish. She's pretty dressed down compared to earlier. Where you out for that long?

"So you fake a panic attack in order to be wheeled out into the Airport in a wheelchair? What's wrong with you Beca" She' furious now, oh god that face is not the kind you ever wanted to come across, it scarily resembles that of your mother's.

"Huh-i mean what?"

"Jesse called us as soon as the plane landed telling us what happened to you... I know we haven't been in touch, but you can't scare us, scare _me_ like that."

"I'm sorry Chlo" She's hugging you, you don't know what was up with her earlier, but you'll gladly take this, her hugging you all maternal-like comforting you as you start sobbing like a baby remembering the fear of not being able to recognize your own best friend.

"Okay baby, don't cry. " _She called me baby "_C'mon, come with me. So tell me what've you been up to?" She's finding whatever reason to touch you, it almost feels like old times her hand rubbing up and down your arm, resting on your shoulder as you walk your way through the hustle bustle of people...looking everywhere for everyone else, Jesse too, seemed to have disappeared.

"You know, i think some of my music has made it's way on to the radio waves and maybe some commercials." You name one, you're actually being _very_ modest as your music career is just starting to go steady , in all cases your business is booming-your single has reached number one in all the Music Billboard Top 100s around the globe. Your sure Chloe of all people, has heard of it.

"No, i've actually been really busy nowadays" _This is Chloe Beale_ _she's supposed to love music as much as you. _You guess she must be really busy with work and all that, for her to_ not_ even have the time to listen to a radio. You don't mean to sound_ conceited _but that song's_ everywhere, _being played so often,_ you _were actuall_y getting tired of hearing it._

"Don't you get a break from work, I'm sorry if they're working you too hard" You say trying to sound sympathetic, but Chloe not listening to _any _kind of music _at all_ is as disturbing as her being a stuck-up bitch.

"Well _i do_ love them, but they can be a handful at times..with all my boys you know?"

"What, wait what are you talking about, I'm confused, i thought you worked in Real-Esate. Do you do- have something on the side, like you know at night?

Okay_ this_ is what Chloe did to channel her frustration from work, to express herself-she was a Stripper?

Not the worse picture in mind but _what- _this whole meeting Chloe again thing, was getting really _really_ bizarre.

"No," she laughs, "I thought you knew... I'm married" _what_ _a stab to the heart _"-and a full time Mom to three beautiful boys" _twist the blade why don't you?_ Okay the whole conversation didn't make anymore sense than it did _before_ she had just said she was in real estate..._what is happening?_

"There they are here's Luke Jr, Lucas, Lucky" The boys are scrambling all over their mother wanting to be picked-up first, they all look like Merida's siblings from Brave, they act like them too, running this way and that but Chloe is cooing over them. She has turned into that kind of mother cooing at her children "Aren't they just wonderful" as they caused destruction wherever they went

"Wait you are _married,_ you take a gasping breath "-to Luke?"

"Yes, for _three_ years now, we met again in a coffee shop in New York the first day i moved in. _You try to drown out how content, how in love she sounds. _"There he is- now," You see Luke gamely chasing after the boys, he stops to give Chloe a kiss and gives you a "Whatup Becky?" and a pat on your shoulder, before resuming chasing the little monsters scooping them up in the air one by one, roaring like a bear in the process.

"He's a good Dad"

"Yeah-we didn't plan it though, but he just couldn't keep his hands off of me"

_Okay whatever happened to too much information and oversharing.  
_

"And even when it broke, we couldn't stop"

"Why are you still talking? Please _stop _talking_, PLEASE!_" You are closing your eyes, Chloe isn't listening...she's too lost in this whole life that she had created without you, and unlike you who kept a torch burning hanging on to all those memories, She never took a second to glance black.

* * *

You uncover your ears and get out of the crouching position you didn't realize you had gotten into. And everything is thankfully and mercifully silent.

You're by yourself in an empty airport, no one's there to greet you when you arrive, to hug you, to kiss you. You are all alone... something you've been afraid of and just accepted for yourself- your _whole_ life. And it's really true this time. You _are _alone.

You start crying, you haven't done this in the longest time, cry with abandon. Not caring who hears. You're alone right? No one cares how you suffer with the thought that _Chloe might as well be one of those persons_.

A person who had gone though days, weeks, months,years without thinking of you.

A person that had gone through her new life normally, unaffected by your absence... like you had never even been in it- _been a part of it._

One, who will never be- as changed, as moved as you were by her. The impact devastating, irreparable and permanent.

When you feel like you've cried every ounce of bitterness, heartbreak and hurt-you clean yourself up and get your bearings, calm yourself down, using the slow deep-breathing techniques Claire taught you, as you finally get yourself together.

"This is a dream, wake up Beca! This isn't real the past two events were all dreams" You are screaming, your voice hoarse.

But you can beat this-Chloe as an unfeeling mean sourpuss of a woman, and Chloe married to _Luke_ those were _just_ dreams. You are in a dream your dream, and _you_ are the master of it.

* * *

Okay _this_ was getting way way way out of hand

a dream wthin a dream within a dream, this was worse than inception. You are feeling royally mind-fucked, You- however don't need one of those objects, like the turning thing of Leonardo DiCaprio's character, to know you are still stuck in one.

You are preparing yourself for the amount of emotional strain that'll come if you run in to yet another one of Chloe's Alternate Universe-selves.

But you give a sigh of relief when you _dream-wake_ to find you are in your own bed naked. You feel movement behind you as Chloe's arm slides around your waist like it belonged there and burying her face into your neck as you spoon-something you've always loved-the memory you still keep, somehow in the back of your mind that comes again only in sleep; the press of her whole length against you, the feeling of her breath on your skin.

"That feels nice " you say drowsily, allowing yourself this peace as opposed to the trauma of earlier. You groan as you start feeling her hand move, but your realise the hand skimming across your skin feels _all kinds of wrong_ you open your eyes and there's a silent scream of terror just waiting to come out.

There 's a naked Jesse touching you caressing your face, your neck, his hand moving lower to your...

_Jesus-_wake me up, NO no no!

You are full-out screaming as you wake up, this time you think it's the real thing .

You don't like attention and yet, everyone is looking at you-the girl in the wheelchair screaming her head off _kill me now you think._

You glance around you, trying to make sense of everything. It's difficult though...that was _more than freaky, especially the last one. _You are certain that you are_ traumatized for life,_

You woke up in a fairly secluded area far off from the side of the luggage carousel... the conveyor belt thing- away from the endless flow of people, as to not get into the cross-fire,the traffic in the arrival area. You see that Jesse's picking up the luggage_ but everyone is still looking at you questioningly, with concern,_

"I'm vocalizing for a-a stage production here, it's called um the Kangassasins of Tasmania and i'm kangassasin number two, it's a small part but i take my role very seriously..." You say to the nearest people, the others who by the end of your whole sentence have moved on and have started other conversations, chatting about other things but there are some who question you, grill you for details about the Play, You can't believe this would be interesting for them, okay, _maybe_ you can.

It's something about this trip, this whole wedding reunion that's making _everything,_ you mostly, all messed-up and out of sorts in general.

When you get rid of the last of them, Jesse rushes up to you, "What's wrong-another dream?" he wheels you closer to your things he's having it put on a baggage cart and he's being aided by one of the airport staff-you believe you'll be giving him a tip later on.

"More like a nightmare, _you_ were in it, it was the worst thing i experienced ever. You have no idea, i think it would put me off sleeping for many _many days._" You say, as you, Jesse, and the man pushing your luggage _or was it baggage cart _ make your way pass the customs check area.

"Oooh-" he looks intrigued "-was i getting in with some Bechloe action?" Jesse as a boy was better than the most of them at the most sensible times but he still couldn't help _being_ one from time to time. You don't really see what is it about girl-on-girl that make men act like complete horn dogs, Sure lesbians could find it hot, and bi's-but there's something about the way Jesse is practically drooling probably imagining you and Chloe right now that just made you feel dirty all over.

You reach out and smack him right on his arm "Any chance you could stop being a pig?"

"Any chance i could get in on it in real life"-you know he's joking with you but it makes you miss the times when he wasn't so crass-when he still tried to impress you...you really wish you'd smacked him harder-another thing about having him as a guy friend you could try to hurt him however you liked, slapping, punches_ and he never seemed to get hurt...he compared your swatting to that of a mosquito bite, you barely felt it till you saw the marks later on. _

_You don't go for the obvious kryptonite that is his jewels firstly Ew and second, because that would seem mean_ and unfair.

" One, Don't call us Bechloe, no wait there is no us, so just Stop. Can you?" You try to roll the wheels with your hands like you've seen in movies, trying to get away but you don't get very far. It's so much harder than it looks and Jesse quickly catches up with you.

"Now that was a valiant attempt, but take it easy alright" he grips on to the handles of the wheelchair in order to push you but you try moving again...

"Jesse, _in case_ you _didn't_ see, _I_ was trying to get away from you! Just give me some space" Your frustrated now as he is pulling you back, and it's no use even with how much you are trying, you aren't even moving anymore. "Just go" you say, tiredly.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do, well you _can_, you _are technically _my boss but i'd like to think you asked me here as a friend, as a friendly favor. So no i think not-i can't just leave you to fend for yourself...and your little arms will get tired, besides who _else _is going to push you...to the brink of insanity, that is"

He thinks he's _so_ clever

"Beca Mitchell what did you get yourself into _this_ time"

"i think i just did," you say to Jesse before facing Aubrey taking her all in-she looks immaculate not a hair out of place but gone is the stiff, rigid uptight manner she used to carry herself with. She was just _really_ unstable once- any minute ready to blow chunks. She instead gives you her what-am-i-to-do-with-you smile, but it's genuine and holds true fondness. She then bends down to give you a hug, and though it surprises you at first,you lean into it willingly, hugging her back knowing that you actually missed Aubrey Posen. You say it aloud cause it doesn't seem quite real.

"I actually quite missed you" Now you can say you've seen, heard everything.

"Same here, C'mon the girls are waiting in the car-Come and see" Here let me push." She walks along side Jesse as he hands over the reigns to her.

"Hey Bree." He says, his hands in his pockets, uncharacteristically shy.

"Hey Jesse, looking good" to think you almost forgot he was there,_ almost._

"You too, Bree" _Wait a second,_ Bree? Looking good? When have these two ever been on speaking terms, much less known each other well enough to comment on looking good, unless-okay something smells fishy here

You feel like a little kid glancing up at it's parents from it's stroller, and it's annoying how apt that description is

"Ahem," you say trying to get the attention of either of the two, seemingly set on trying to break the record for longest-time-staring-at-each other-in-an-oh-so-aw-rendering-way

You are_ so_ gonna grill Jesse on this later.

"I think we have somewhere else to be...like right now" Sure you know you're interrupting a moment, but you can't wait to see Chloe now, armed with renewed conviction, determined to prove your dream wrong.

"Yes, oh right" She starts pushing you faster, regaining her excitement for you to see everyone.

You give Jesse the Beca stare-down,as you turn your head back trying to read his mind. You raise an eyebrow, questioning- He shrugs his shoulders.

"Hi Beca, long time no see" came the voice so familiar so heart-warming, you turn around and see her face just as you remembered it. Nothing more nothing less.

As she gathers you to her in an embrace, you feel like everything is gonna be okay-and as the rest of the people _the rest of the girls _surround you in a group hug, with chorus' of them saying they missed you... screaming your name, _greeting you, hugging you, kissing you._

You know for sure now, that you are _not alone, you never where._

* * *

Authors Note: I'm surprised by all the inspiration i'm getting in the process of writing these stories, i already have my next chapter for Never Know What She Means To Me, I Fell For The Girl That's On Tv up and ready to be posted within a few hours. And this one chapter came to me when i was doing the dishes and i rushed off to write it all down. I'm hoping that in my haste, i haven't messed anything up majorly.

So i really want to know, which dream have you liked-if any so far, or hated. Maybe give some suggestions-as there will be plenty more to come. And i'll need all kinds of ideas. like a Chloe and Beca dream as one of the characters in one of your favorite scenes in one of your favorite RomComs (okay that was random but that actually sounds good) The crazier the better i guess, i _do_ want to make this story funnier and not all dramatic _all the time_. So yeah, till next time loves!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

So this is just a basic thank you too all the follows and the favorites, I'll keep this short and sweet. But yes i updated chapter 2 added a few things to hopefully make the conversation smoother...lemme know if you liked it or not, Sorry if this isn't the new chapter that you were probably expecting. Don't despair it will be up hopefully by tomorrow. So i'd love to hear any ideas from you guys if any...any at all. Cos i'd love some challenges-suggestion some prompts somethin a bit wacky or whatever for Beca's dreams. Cos i do want a funny chapter not all of Beca longing for Chloe and stuff. also what would you guys think if i brought in Tom into the story?

Ar your service to make this story the best it can be,

Ilovegreen007


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: A day turned into several, sorry for the wait...but here it is finally. A New Chapter!

* * *

Once you do surface for air, having to first remove yourself from Stacie's cleavage and then pry Cynthia Rose's death grip off around your neck and amidst the numerous limbs blocking your exit -you do finally manage to pull back and take everyone in- it's then you realize that there's someone missing... you didn't even have to count or really look, one glance and you just know, the one person who had to be missing was Chloe. _Of course_.

You can't help feeling that there's this unseen force milking these moments that you are apart, for all it's worth.

And you don't want to seem unhappy or unsatisfied or suddenly disappointed at the moment-but it's just that you do. You feel, the whole group doesn't quite feel complete, a vital part, a special someone is missing.

You thought no- you felt ready, prepared, that it was _the moment, _the one you'd been waiting for-for exactly 5 years.

The Bellas united. _Bechloe_ united, _the name, once Jesse had used it had stuck._..but you are never going to use it aloud or atleast in front of him. You don't want to see that smug self-satisfied i-told-you-so face.

But right now you need to focus on making everything seem normal, and not filled with utter despair. You should totally cool it with the dramatics.

You turn with what you hope is still a believably happy face to speak with the beautiful and blooming Fat Amy the one who started the whole "group hugging" affair, "Okay awesome nerds enough with the hugging, and time for some Down under fun in the sun. Fat Amy i thought you said that you were gonna show us some Australian hospitality"

"The correct term i used was partyin. You have no idea what you guys are in for, it's gonna be siiiick. Be warned, we are gonna rock your Yankee asses faster than mating dingos in heat"

You've missed Fat Amy and her innate ability to make everything she said sound funny or maybe she just had a direct line to your funny bone, and sometimes what she said didn't even make sense or wasn't even that funny but she never failed to make you smile. "Oh yeah!" the rest of you girls echo and cheer on amidst looking at each other with perplexed looks on each others faces

And it works, for the most part. Being surrounded by the rest of the Bella's-your Bella's.

You really do love these girls, each and everyone of them. No matter how little you say it or even show it. It's always been true, even when you used to act all indifferent and pretended you didn't care about anything at all except perhaps music, and getting to L.A.

They make you feel safe, comforted-that you don't have to try so much that you can just be.. And you feel relief that with them, you don't need to meet all the unrealistic high expectations _the kind that are now set on you that comes with being this supposed big shot in the music industry._ They don't treat you any differently. You're just Beca.

They let you be you. As a matter of fact they accepted you a long time ago. You're so lucky to have been part of the Bella's. This ragtag acapella group who at first had nothing in common, except perhaps musical ability and you were all rusty, and not completely polished at that, but you came together in the end and became champions. You wouldn't be who you are today... you'd never reach your true potential, never know what you could become without them-without this team.

And you've been the worst friend to them, You hate that you've been neglectful, that you haven't been the best at keeping in touch and because of it you've been missing out on more of these "bonding" moments.

And it had all started when one ginger-haired girl waved you over during an Activities fair that first day at Barden, trying to recruit you.

It was all because of _her_, she was the one who gave you all of this-these friendships, the memories. She practically hunted you down and you had tried so hard running away, playing hard to get...but she caught you, and you'd never been happier because of it.

And yet you don't want to ask, you can't be the one to ask, so you are grateful when Aubrey brings it up herself-"Oh Chloe's the last one coming in, she stopped by Sydney first and she says she's coming over with a friend"

"boy or girl?" _That_ is the real question isn't it?

"It's a male friend" Aubrey says checking her phone again,

"Ooh wait that's tricky. Do you mean a friend_ friend_ or just a guy friend, or the friend with benefits, but if they're traveling to a wedding together hmm ..." Stacie the obvious expert on such things says opening up a whole new topic of interest

You can pretend to be over everything and roll your eyes at them and how much they gossip like you used to whenever they did it back in the old days, but in truth you're not entirely opposed to the topic of said gossip, and you _are_ trying to catch up since you've been out of the loop on everything non-work related.

So what if these were just speculations you needed to know what you're up against.

_If_ there really is someone or something that you _are_ up against.

"It's funny because last i heard, and this from Chloe herself, she's still pretty much single" says Aubrey all final-like, like her word is law, _well you should totally believe her, Chloe is after-all her best friend... right?_

"Maybe it was something new and not that serious and she didn't want to jinx it by telling you..." Fat Amy says, _Oh goodness she could be right_

"And- maybe she wanted to introduce him to all of us all in one go "Ashley, Denise and Jessica say _all in one go_.

"A wedding, she'll bring a new guy to a close-friend's wedding, i actually feel sorry for the guy..." Cynthia Rose says "The Bella sisterhood is a protective one, we'll be on him..."

"like wild male dingos during mating season, and he's the only bitch-" You all turn to look at Fat Amy, "What dingos really fascinate me"

"I guess what Amy was trying to say is that, we'll see if he can measure up" Aubrey says all businesslike.

Oh yeah with all of them here, no guy could really think to pass the girl friends test, could he?

It's like you were quoting the great song by the ultimate girl group the Spice Girls when they once sang,

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_ (Gotta get with my friends) how'd you like that, complete with back up

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

Changing the my to Chloe of course,

Okay that was so Queerballs only several minutes in and the whole acapella thing is rubbing off on you.

"How much longer do you think she'll be? This the only time you allow your curiosity to get the better of you and just ask

Aubrey glances at her iphone "Argh wait her most recent text, just came in- her flight was delayed, she won't be here for another hour at least, she said we can start without them"

"Well we shouldn't let it be a downer and stop us...we'll go ahead, but i really can't let Beca set one more foot into this beautiful country and into the car without getting drunk first."

"I've only been here exactly twenty minutes."

"Then you're already late and need some catching up to do" says Cynthia Rose

"Actually all of us are way behind schedule."

"We'll take you to the closest bar"

"Why wait, we have some shots for you to do-" so that's what they were doing while waiting for you, no wonder. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose doll out single shot glasses containing a cinnamon coffee gin mixture to everyone else but give you two shot glasses "Here. Cheers everyone!"

You know you should be taking it easy, but now...knowing that Chloe is coming with someone else, some potential maybe-competition or not, but c'mon you just had a panic attack not too long ago, you need something to calm you, you _so_ need the alcohol.

" Fine...Let's do it" You sure you might regret it later on, but whatever you're with your girls, and you're free to do what you want here in the Aussie Outback

"Now, that's what i'm talking about..." Cynthia Rose says, bringing you into one of those one armed semi-headlock hugs. They all forget and you know you hate being reminded of it but you are little and they should treat you gently.

"Oh yeah Acabitches!" Fat Amy hollers-if you didn't think the rest of the innocent airport civilians attentions weren't on your whole group already, it sure is now

"This calls for a sound-off... Bella's hands in" Aubrey says,

"Seriously right here, right now-in front of all these people?" you ask, okay just because you do miss them it doesn't mean you will sacrifice your dignity for them i mean c'mon. You can only take so much in a day.

"Why not-C'mon we haven't seen you in over three years..." Way to make a guilt trip, Stacie

"Fine...on my count" you sigh,

"One...two.."

"Wait on three or after three?"

"Stacie!"

"I'm joking...no really,"

"I dreamed of this moment...The Bella's taking on Australia Oh i'm so happy" Fat Amy says sounding nearly in tears and then everyone's laughing, in titters, they are so on their way to getting drunk already.

"one, two three ahhhhh" you sing , then shout "Let's get drunk"

You should've know they'd take your word...and really make it happen.

* * *

A few hours, many drinks and several stops later .. You've officially gone bar hopping- This wouldn't be the most traditional way to tour or really get to know Tasmania,but it's the most fun.

Fat Amy says you've got plenty of time to do all the boring stuff the rest of the week,...well it's practically the same thing you meet the natives albeit more dressed down and more loose and friendly this time of the day, you mean night.

Feels like College all over again,

You tend to drink a lot more whenever you're anxious. It calms you, you suppose that's why it's called liquid courage and maybe it'll be just what you need for when you-know-who, finally shows up

There was this one dream you had, this one came up clearer than most you'd been having- it was a similar setting; a reunion of the Bellas you remember that you were waiting for Chloe to show up-_hmm deja vu or what_...and when she finally appears, when you see each other- your eyes meeting from across the room-you don't even wait, you pull her aside-You remember the feel of her hand in yours...her following you without hesitation you remember everything being resolved in that one moment all doubts gone. You don't even need to say anything...it's like you both know what this moment would lead to. You remember her taking you in an embrace her whispering she loved you and that she had missed you.

That's what you loved the most about your dreams, everything felt so right you never once second-guessed or doubted yourself. Your actions came easily, almost as if everything had been written somewhere, that it was meant to be... like destiny.

* * *

Man you should really get out more, never once in your life have you gotten this drunk this quickly... the room is literally spinning-

Cynthia Rose and everyone else are all blurry... the lights flashing green, red, blue. The noise a mere pounding..you're afraid you've gone deaf.

You realize you really are that drunk, you've become that drunk party girl you never got to be as a teenager; You're everywhere- jumping up and down, banging your head and even singing loudly when they play one of your more famous mixes.

Gone is level-headed, respectable sober Music Producer Beca Mitchell.

right now...

"We got DJ B drunk ya'll"

And they are cheering, and laughing and everything's just bright, fuzzy, disorienting and nauseating mixed all into one.

"Aw Becs come here-Cynthia hey help me, so we can get her to rest for a while" Stacie is pulling you over to lean on her shoulder,

What clued her in that you needed help standing up. Maybe cos you were practically bumping into everything and everyone, tipsy wasn't even enough to describe you right now.

Where's Jesse when you need him you could really use the support right now, you are practically all over Stacie and not in a good way, you'd be crushing her if Denise and the others hadn't stepped in to half-carry you to one of the sofas by your table. They did struggle a bit when you resisted-_you are pretty strong if you say so yourself._

"Hey Bec's wait, take it easy...let's just sit down, okay lie down," Lily says pretty loudly as you slump into the sofa face down "-there for a bit i'll get someone to get you water or something"

"Jesse!" your sure your voice is loud enough for anyone to hear "Where is that guy?"

...and you spot him on the dance floor with Aubrey and they're laughing and having a good time with all their giggling and their silly dance moves...okay you admit they'd be cute together...another couple you didn't see happening but hey looking all around you never saw any of it...and yet nothing shocks you now.

The Treble boys had followed in a separate vehicle and caught up with all of the partying a few clubs ago, And everyone all the acaboys, the acagirls and theacainbetweens had paired off one by one.

Donald with Lily

Fat Amy with Benji

Cynthia Rose and Denise

Unicycle and Ashley

Guess opposites do attract

"Hey party animal-what did i say sick right...Tasmanian Devil inside of you just waiting come out there...I always knew you had it in you. But we still have plenty more of this for the days to come so this is us taking it easy on you"

Boo them you are so not ready to stop partying but yeah okay lying down is helping with the stopping of all the spinning...

and hey wait...You think okay you are starting to hear things, like the one name that has constantly been on your mind is being said aloud by everyone around you...and your head is so heavy you can't even turn it to glance around to find red hair and those baby blues.

Argh, Enough Chloe already, you just need a moment, one moment to forget.

Before she comes and tips everything over again.

Hello there full beer bottle, come to Mama and thank you who ever owns this beer, the label was picked clean off, definitely not Stacie's.

"Beca, Chloe's here don't you want to talk and -" Cynthia Rose says when she comes back bringing two glasses of water

"Oh...hide me, please"

"What?"

You quickly duck behind Cynthia Rose just in the nick of time as Chloe finally reaches your table

"Chloe...there you are you late ass ginger and who is this fine gentleman?" You can visibly feel everyone's attention drawn to the new boy. _Ooh this is going to be good_, you take a peek behind Cynthia Rose's arm.

"Hi, Lucas Paxton, you can call me Luke. You must be Amy. You look as scrumptious as Chloe described you"

Luke, British Luke from freaking College-you gotta be kidding me.

"Ooh okay i Like him-nice one Chloe"

seriously scrumptious he just used an adjective for food on her, she should be offended.

"You seriously don't remember Luke, he went to Barden with us. Funny story actually, we met in a coffee shop the first day i moved to New York. I was feeling really homesick and there was his familiar face we got to talking and...well we've been inseparable ever since.",

Okay this was like some scene out of bad dream oh yes it was-yours...you had to stop this before they ended up married with three red headed little devils disguised as children

Oh god, you hate this guy. Well you've never really found a reason to hate him before even when he called you Becky, or when he took forever to play your mixes, or even when for the first few months working under him he had all his stupid no touching the equipment in the recording booth rule and worse when he had both you and Jesse mindlessly arranging his Cd's.

But now you have found a reason-it's the perfect reason to hate him

"Hi-uh I'm sorry it's short notice and all, i hope you don't mind but Chloe insisted i come..." It's the accent, everyone- every girl no matter how hard they claim to be are suckers for accents-and his was oh so British, so sincere-sounding so freaking polite and well-mannered.

"No, It's alright more eye candy the better that's what i always say, or i would- if i weren't happily engaged to the sweetest, most perfect guy evah" Fat Amy says after she composes herself and remembers her said fiancee is right there

"He is really smoking, and the accent...Chloe better look after him properly unless she wants him to be hunted" You hear Stacie whispering to Fat Amy and the girls and they all giggle, even Cynthia Rose-confirming everything you just said about accents.

Okay, you thought you could count on them to give him a rough time instead they give in _so easily_ and fall all over him and his British charm.

You bolt up quickly feeling something like word vomit threatening to leave your mouth, no it's the sour taste the telltale sign of real actual vomit about to come out.

"Hey do you need help?" Luke says when you nearly topple over and fall to the ground.

"Don't touch me!" you say as you feel strong arms catching, supporting you

"Beca, woah hey what's wrong?" It's Jesse finally back from having fun. He was having fun while you've been lying down feeling like crap. It wasn't his fault-but you needed someone to unleash your anger at...and right now Jesse seemed like the perfect candidate, serves him right for leaving you.

"Bathroom, where's the bathroom... i need the Bathroom-i might puke so you better..."okay everyone parts like the red sea because right now not only are you fuming- banging thing about and a bit hysterical, your overly-emotional and your not sure if anyone even Jesse knows exactly how to deal with you.

It's Chloe who without a word- quickly leads you to the bathroom. figures you were so drunk you didn't even realize you were just a few feet away from it

This is so not the way you'd prefer her to see you again after all these years...you thought that coming from being stuck several hours sleeping in an airplane would be the worst look, but no here you are leaning over one of the bowls feeling the onslaught of alcohol violently leaving your body.

But she's pulling your hair back, dabbing at your face cleaning you up and she's looking at you with _that_ expression again, and your taking in shallow breaths and it's all you can do to keep from crying, from letting her see you this vulnerable, this pathetic just from missing her and seeing her again after all these years.

She even helps carry you over to one of the chairs by the bathroom.

"Chlo i was wondering where you'd gotten...hey it's Becky from Barden right, are you feeling better? _Oh please he follows her to the bathroom, stalker much?_

"It's Beca-it's Be-ca, Luke...and i'm feeling better...thanks" you can't help the animosity, you can't help but hate his annoyingly handsome face.

"Luke remember Beca Mitchell my-my...friend, one of the Bella's?"

that pause, the hesitation before the word friend... it sobered you up really quickly. It's like Chloe herself confirmed in that pause that she herself wasn't quite so sure of what exactly your role is in her life anymore.

"Oh of course, how could I forget Beca , How come you never corrected me before though?" Luke is regarding you as he would someone he was close and well-acquainted with his smile was wider now, what was that all about? "She's the one who produced and sang the back-up vocals for All I see is Blue-i follow your work quite closely. I always knew you'd make it big... your mixes back in College were unlike anything i've ever heard before. Cynthia Rose worked with you that one track-Jiggle Juice... man her voice was just well it gave me an eargasm, the beats were so sick, Chloe and I listened to all the songs in your album on the way over"

Stop being so nice. You really are determined to hate him, since everyone already seems so fond of him.

You see both Jesse and Aubrey coming your way, Jesse you think is looking to get back in your good graces cos if he couldn't tell by the way you shouted you are more than irked with him, and maybe Aubrey to give you some lecture -but whatever.

You aren't jealous, but why did everyone get to be so freaking happy together? You freaking hate happy couples more so, at the moment.

Chloe was supposed to be with you, you were supposed to have the chance to get close again... then eventually get to woo her-but no, this guy had to come up and just ruin it all-

and the safest thing the most radical out of nowhere thing that you can come up with is to say you're attached too because you don't want to look pathetic all alone while Chloe is all loved up with that English-buffoon.

And without a second's pause-as Jesse and Aubrey step into both Chloe and Luke's sight you spit out

"Well um I'm here with Jes-Jesse you remember him?"

You're sure a flash of something, flashes across all four faces confusion on Chloe, and Luke's, more like annoyance on Aubrey's part and utter shock on Jesse's

Everything feels weird now with everyone just standing there in surprised, more like flabbergasted suddenly tense silence. Jesse, Chloe, Aubrey, and you- and Luke...

You're waiting for someone to crack...

but all that comes is Jesse' voice, your waiting any second, for him to deny it

but what he does say instead, while glancing at you first _you can see his left eye twitching_, and at the same time extending his hand to Luke is "Jesse Swanson, Beca's boyfriend"

* * *

Ooh what now?

Up Next: Dinner Conversations with all the new "couples"

Cue the suspenseful music, speaking of music

One Republic's Counting Stars

Jason Mraz's If it Kills me -helped me write this

Wannabe by the Spice Girls was used in the story as i expect you all to know


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on: The Trouble With Dreaming Is, You Still Have To Wake Up

_"Well um I'm here with Jes-Jesse you remember him?"_

_You're sure a flash of something, flashes across all four faces confusion on Chloe, and Luke's, more like annoyance on Aubrey's part and utter shock on Jesse's_

_Everything feels weird now with everyone just standing there in surprised, more like flabbergasted suddenly tense silence. Jesse, Chloe, Aubrey, and you- and Luke..._

_You're waiting for someone to crack..._

_but all that comes is Jesse' voice, your waiting any second, for him to deny it_

_but what he does say instead, while glancing at you first you can see his left eye twitching, and at the same time extending his hand to Luke is "Jesse Swanson, Beca's boyfriend"_

* * *

Okay Maybe claiming that you were with Jesse wasn't the best idea...

_Really, you think? You're only figuring this out for yourself now?_- See you're even having a fight with yourself, which isn't usually a very good sign, not that you need any more people pissed at you, well there's only two so far; Aubrey and Jesse who are both giving you the silent treatment, _how very mature of them._

You tried to get Jesse to one side and you_ think_ he heard you thanking as well as trying to apologize him. He did say "Don't, Beca"- but you aren't minding them. You're more concerned with Chloe.

Who, after what you said just pleasantly excused herself and went back to the table with Luke like nothing big had happened, but that doesn't quite explain how she's acting.

You haven't spoken a word to her all night, at least not directly nor she to you. You never really got a chance to after the whole standoff _well it felt like a standoff_ at the bathroom. When you'd gotten yourself back to the table, everyone had pretty much sobered up and were ready to get some real sustenance in their stomachs and luckily, there was still time... or so Fat Amy said-_it was almost eleven forty-five in the evening_, for a real sit down dinner.

So you all found this restaurant, more like a diner and the people who apparently knew Amy (everyone you've run into so far, seems to know her) they were closing but they were convinced to keep open their kitchen for you guys, to serve yourselves, they didn't even need to be persuaded they pushed together all the tables and summoned up all the chairs they could find just to accommodate all of you.

That's all great and all, except you are on one end of the table with Jesse_ who sat with you to keep up with appearance's sake _while Chloe, Luke and Aubrey are on the other.

Everyone else seems oblivious to the drama of the night, or maybe they just shrugged their shoulders and chose to ignore or accept everything just as it is.

I mean, they really wouldn't know if you were with Jesse or not- all they know is that you came with him... maybe they too had shared speculations to the true nature of your relationship with him,

You're supposed to be joining in with the rest of the conversation but you're too busy watching Chloe, _in a hopefully non-obvious, stealthy way_...

"Stop staring at her, you'll freak her out", Jesse mutters to you, okay maybe tone it down a bit, but you're confused...if what you said didn't bother her why is she so off, so detached all of a sudden, she's barely touched her food. The laughter won't quite reach her eyes, _okay you're still watching her but you can't help it,_

This is driving you crazy, now that she's right there you are trying so hard to understand what's going on with her-trying to read into every expression, every word, phrase spoken, and it's frustrating beyond relief...you are exhausted...you are gonna go crazy trying to understand Chloe.

Or maybe she's just tired did you think of that, she was in London the last week, then Sydney then she flew straight into Tasmania. It it were you, _You_ wouldn't be in the mood for socializing as well,

But you can't seem to shake it off, because it's weird. This is weird the way Chloe is acting, you can't quite put your finger on it...she's cautious almost timid and dare you say it _shy_-Chloe was and is many many things but one thing she never was is shy especially around you.

She could be feeding off of your own vibe-but you've always given off awkward antisocial vibes and it's never stopped her before, so why now? You hate it, this was mostly your fault- the distance, the loss of intimacy with Chloe...you chose this...you let this happen...you were either too busy, too heartbroken and in pain-you cared mostly about moving on and you succeeded to a point that now she can't even act normally around you. Her disregard for your tough girl act your carefully laid walls, it's something that you'd relied on... it was always the dynamic between you two, her seeking you out...while you tried pushing her away-at least, that's how it once was in your relationship with her. So Good job Beca you finally succeeded you've pushed her much further than even _she_ can stand.

You finally come up for air from your Chloe induced haze and catch the gist of the ongoing conversation on your side of the table, You see the groom-to-be Benji making his way to Fat Amy,

"Woah Babe, Benji -it's supposed to be girls only in this side alright?" _Okay why didn't you notice before that it was mostly girls except Jesse on your side,_

"But I missed my girl"

"So wait basically this is most of Barden Acapella group" you say, voicing out your inner musings from earlier "Who knew the Trebles and the Bellas would become one big close-knit happy family huh?"

"Yeah the only one that's missing is Bumper, where is that guy didn't he get signed as a back-up for JT?" They all turn to you, "Hey just because I'm in the Music Industry doesn't mean i know everything that goes on in there" you say,

"But you're the rising star producer-you gotta be in on everything, how else do you keep up with the competition?" Donald says,

"Please, he barely qualifies as the competition. Okay, fine... Bumper actually got signed and he now has his own album which only happened quite recently, He's going to release his first single any day now i think it's called Bumper Allan: I love myself"

"or Bumper Allan Ultimate Douche" Donald says

"And yet you were his best-friend" Unicycle says, you still weirdly don't know his real name but you're sure he prefers it that way

Lily whispers something in defense of Donald which makes him smile and Unicycle shudder the rest of you don't hear what she said and you really think it's for the better

"So you_ can_ say, he's doing pretty well" you conclude,

"That's a matter of perspective...Because i think he missed out on something when he left Barden early"

"What do you mean Benji?"

"He missed the chance to grab this Babe up, I heard he actually came quite close-but lucky i was there to mend her broken heart after" The girls all simultaneously aww while the boys groan hoot then applaud. _Neanderthals._

"Oh you-can you believe I'm marrying a complete cheese ball, it's alright i love all things milk based" _Okay...anyway...moving on  
_

"What do you think Aubrey- Are the wolves ready to pounce and rip out all our vocal chords?" you ask Aubrey, wrong move

She turns red "I think all of that went out the window-when _you_ started dating Jesse" meow, hiss hiss the kitty bares it's claws,_ at least she's talking to you_

"Yeah B, how long have you guys been dating?" Cynthia Rose asks

Both you and Jesse turn to each other, but it's Jesse who answers "Oh, Beca's the one that keeps track of that kind of thing- for me it went by so fast I'm like how'd all of that happen, How did we even stand each other for so long? I mean she hates movies, that's weird right?" _Weird, i'll show you weird,_

"He likes watching the same boring predictable movies over and over again, and he _really_ gets into it, he cries whenever he watches the Breakfast Club and maybe i _could_ enjoy watching movies if he didn't quote ever single line aloud complete with actions every... single... time " _Ooh you sure you touched a nerve he does love his movies,_

"Well Beca, she's a control-freak, who likes to get her way like all the time. She'll go crazy like all out raving mad...if she doesn't. I mean you all saw a glimpse of that awhile ago " He really is pushing your buttons here,

"Did i forget to say that _Jesse's_ a Lazy ass slacker who- " Before you get in too deep into the slew of insults and consequently rise suspicion amongst everyone there, you cut it short, "Well nonetheless i guess they got it right when they said opposites attract, that's why i keep him around, why i keep ending up with him "

"Yeah...and it always feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time...it feels like the first time..." _He did not just start singing_, you cut him off with a nudge before he gets the others to sing along, "It's just all _so_ fresh like we suddenly _just_ got back together again."

"Yeah we've been on and off" You finally tell Cynthia Rose and hope this answer will suffice

"And on again and off again and then Beca wanted to try new things, then she didn't and then she decides to be true to how she really feels and then she doesn't-" You kick his shin under the table, enough you get it

"Ouch Honey, not in front of everyone, wait till we get into our room later" He pinches your side, it may look sorta cute to other people but that freaking hurt,

"Aw look at the two of you, I'd never guessed it that you guys would still be so happy together after all this time" Aubrey says taking in your interaction with each other, her smile so stiff you're afraid cracks are going to start showing all over her face.

"Me too" Jesse mutters to himself

"Well i'd like to think we're full of surprises" You say aloud to mask what Jesse had just said,

"Beca_ sure_ is, She likes to spring things up on me so fast that i can't even retaliate-and like the fool i am, i let her, because i love her so damn much. "

How can everybody else not feel the animosity between the three of you, how could Chloe not read between the lines,

Denise decides to change it up, to ask the new couple, "Okay what about Chloe and Luke since you guys seem to love to travel together have you gone to the romantic cities like Paris, or Venice or Verona in Italy"

You wish you could feel relief that the attention has shifted from the both of you but you'd rather go through the whole fake romantic history with Jesse all over again than listen to Chloe's current one,

"Well I have taken Chloe to those places before, we went to Le tour Eiffel, "

"Ooh he speaks fluent french," Stacie should really keep her hunter in her pants, or tightly locked behind bars she's practically eyefucking him-which you realize maybe that's what you were doing with Chloe, but you refuse to put yourself in the same ship as Stacie...yours is purely innocent, while hers is well you know Stacie-like.

"He just said The Eiffel tower" you say

"Shush!" says everyone else. Honestly, how're they all lapping this up?

"We rode the gondolas in Venice but it's not as romantic as they make it seem in the movies, the gondoliers these days don't sing unless you pay them to do so," Well most of the boys are in their own conversations anyway and the one's that are listening are probably trying to get a leaf out of Luke's book _ooh that rhymed_, for getting laid ew, NO

"Oh how romantic, speaking of romantic, We already heard about how you guys met but how'd you ask her Luke?"

"Um i'm not sure i follow...ask her what?"

"To be your girlfriend, acaobviously" says Aubrey like everything is getting on her last nerve, _it probably is_

"Wait no, i'm sorry for the confusion... but Chloe and mine's relationship is strictly platonic, she's like a little sister to me...We travel a lot together because Chloe and I just started this online blog radio travel show we're actually being paid by lonely planet, It's actually doing really well."

Hold the phone. You want to scream a big loud whatdafuck? ...in the minute of stunned silence you and Jesse share a loaded glance, if you interpreted his expression correctly it's saying I'm going to kill you-and yours on the other hand you think is somewhere between apologetic and confused and mindblown, _if that could be an expression._

I mean what the hell is going on here?

But she's with Luke right, he's her plus one...what happened to them being inseparable or something

Everyone else is as confused as you but it's Stacie who has the nerve to ask in her own very special way, "So you guys aren't fucking?" r_eign it in girl, can she try being any less obvious_

"Stacie!" Aubrey says truly scandalized, it's the most genuinely Aubrey-like reaction you've gotten from her the whole dinner you should probably explain things to her, but even Chloe and her don't seem to have a lot to say to each other.

"What, it's what everyone's thinking-or maybe it's just me, I'm just skipping past all the niceties - it's to the point saves up on time .."

"But you can ask another way, Chloe you don't have to answer that," Aubrey says,

"So you guys aren't together?" your voice comes out before you can help your self it sounds strangled, you're hoping no one else noticed,

"No" Luke says,

Chloe just shakes her head, this is the first time you said something to her, her eyes are boring into yours...

You hate that you feel something jump inside of you. A flicker of hope maybe. But why just because she was single didn't mean she was giving a signal that she was ready to date women. That she was ready to date you. That she was ready to date period.

Before you know it, and you really can't help it-you are telling yourself not to got here, but your mind is already coming up with ways to woo her. C'mon a girl like Chloe, or just Chloe would be snatched up by circling vultures before she could even say the words I'm single.

"So Chloe's free then," Greg says jovially to Hat, Kollo, Steven Brian and Michael. Oh now that's what got all the other boys attention,

_don't you dare _

_Y_ou try, with the power of your laser eyes, to discourage them from all the way on the other end, _  
_

You can still feel several sets of eyes on you as well. Oh you almost forgot, Aubrey is practically melting a hole in your head, okay how can you be planning all that when you have other things to worry about

You acted rashly you can't blame them-but they should give you a break... I was drunk, sue me...can't be the best excuse, though it is tempting.

Now what to do. You can't just take it back by saying "silly me, I forgot we'd already broken up-i was just playing a joke so i could gauge your reaction maybe to see if you were secretly in love with me as well" , No that'd be even more pathetic...

So this reunion wasn't starting off as smoothly as you'd like it to be...

But it is just the start, you still have almost 2 weeks and then some to straighten things out, Things couldn't possibly get any worse could it?

* * *

Or couldn't it? dun dun dun-You'll just have to stay tuned to find out, won't you?


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Story about the hiatus there, It took me a while to decide what to do next and when i finally did i started having problems with my internet connection. But anyways here it is Enjoy!

* * *

You have to set things straight now while it's still early, You've made up your mind...it's now or never. You pick up your feet and make your way to the end of the table, locking your eyes on your target, feeling weighed down with what you're about to say.

You decide to pull her aside, to the washrooms maybe, ask to have a word privately.

"Chloe-can we talk...I really really need to tell you something" Thank God you've finally summed up the courage to approach her to speak to her, maybe you've still got some liquid courage left in you.

"Oh sure," Chloe says hesitant, unsure, responding to your urgent, earnest tone "uh where can we go?"

"Anywhere but here...somewhere private it's really important" Chloe makes to stand up but Aubrey places a hand on her arm stopping her from doing so "What's with all the secrecy Becs...Do you really have to talk to her in private, what you need to tell Chloe you can say in front of all of us, I mean it's about time everyone started shedding light on what's really going on here." she says aloud successfully catching the whole table's attention.

"Yeah C'mon Beca what's with all the tension-what's going on?" Stacie asks

"Is this another big announcement, haven't we had a lot ...of those already like too many to count?" Fat Amy says half-serious,

"Go on Beca just tell her already...the truth. You owe all of us that" Jesse says, Everyone is staring at you intrigued.

"What's he saying Beca, tell me what?" Chloe finally says

"Please, Beca just do it" Aubrey says only Aubrey Posen could give such a desperate request and heavily demand something at the same time

Your throat has clogged up...your breathing really quickly, you palms are sweaty you're on the spot you'd rather have a panic attack than this, you're waiting for the panic attack...any moment now... any moment...You close your eyes for a really long moment and still yourself. Has the moment finally come, you still aren't ready..how can you be ready this came out of freaking nowhere. No someone had to bring it up, you just wanted to get through this day but you can't seem to... Thanks a lot you think staring, glaringly at Aubrey.

"Beca" Chloe says squeezing your hand comfortingly looking searchingly into your eyes. You were always a goner whenever you looked into her eyes, making you give-way to anything she wanted. You take a deep deep breath.

"I'm not really with Jesse, I lied..." the low excited buzz that has surrounded the table turns into a hush "I'm actually not with any guy these days...cos I'm gay-well sort of I'm Bi..." You don't care about them you're watching Chloe, her face shifting from confusion to dawning comprehension.

"I lied because...I don't know I wasn't really thinking. I was jealous of you and Luke I thought you two were together and I..." you can feel your voice breaking "It made me sick to my stomach, I just couldn't stand it because I love you, I've been in love with you all this time Chlo..."

You see a smile stretch across Chloe's face and your heart leaps, but then her mouth widens, opens further and she starts laughing. You feel your heart dropping...your hair stands on its end as the rest of the group starts joining in.

"Pathetic Beca that was just gold..." Jesse says wiping tears from his eyes,

"What did you think would happen?" Chloe says holding her tummy

"Stop dreaming Beca, you have to wake up" says Aubrey grabbing hold of you and shaking you-

* * *

"Ow" that was you falling out of your seat, you are jolted out of your quick nap when the car pulls into an abrupt halt in the driveway of Fat Amy's home.

"Okay everyone girls... we're here, there are actual beds waiting for you inside, so Up up!" Fat Amy's wide awake poking and prodding everyone else who isn't.

How come your dreams have turned to the tragic and nightmarish lately, it's enough that you feel anxiety during the day, you want- no you deserve actual peaceful rest during the night.

You half-consciously make your way out of the van, all the way up some stairs and stop in front of huge oak doors...complete with metal knockers.

You knew Fat Amy was of wealth but this, her what-she-called as their cozy summer home was what other people called a freaking mansion. Seriously, you can't quite find the words to describe it.

She finds the key from under the mat _they do that here of all places? No one gets robbed here?_ and proceeds to unlock it ushering everyone inside.

You thought the outside was absolutely awe-rendering and the tip of the iceberg but you take it back as soon as you step in...

"Damn" Yeah exactly that summed it up quite nicely. Everything was just...damn. Exquisite furniture, wall to wall art, you're not even into interior design and all those kinds of things but you can totally appreciate this- it looks homey-comfortable yet effortlessly classy something only few people can get the right mix of.

"Okay everyone we have a pretty lax day ahead but breakfast is served at seven sharp, you'll need to be up if you want to get any- from the look of it i hardly doubt any of you will be so good luck with that. No worries- as incentive i'm happy to say we have a special family remedy for curing hangovers...not that i myself have ever used it. But I had Ma have it ready for all of you, just in case."

"Yay" some of you say halfheartedly, some of you, the boys mostly aren't even able to stand on their feet anymore, no way they can even make sounds never mind actual speech.

"Okay since we all want to crash I'll quickly read out your room assignments"

"Sorry what?"

"This place may be huge but we do have limited rooms this side of the house only six" Only Cynthia Rose mouths at you, you smile tiredly at her.

"It's fine we've got no problems whatsoever with that" Luke says speaking for the boys.

"We all have to share rooms...but before you get any ideas, the boys are on one floor and the girls on the other. As much as I'd like all the couples to pair up and start our own mini parties- each and every member of my family is here... and i mean all of them and they are very traditional..."

"So what there will be like... three, four to a room, won't that be crowded?" Stacie asks not sounding at all concerned, more like excited at the prospect.

"Trust me, in no way will you feel cooped up like those fish that they put in cans what are those called again...starts with a B..."

"Bass?" Cynthia Ross supplies.

"I'm thinking maybe Barracudas" Fat Amy says grinning widely, looking around for approval.

"I hardly think they'd fit in cans...and aren't some of them poisonous if not really freaky-looking and hard to catch" Jesse one of the last-men-standing says.

"Tuna?" you say getting into the spirit of things.

"That doesn't start with a B, Beca." Aubrey says between gritted teeth.

"Sardines?" Chloe gives a guess,

"Oh yeah that's the one, that's what they're called" Fat Amy says,

"That so didn't start with a B" You mutter.

"Lighten up B" Cynthia says which evokes giggles from the rest of the girls

"Whatever just let me sleep already"

You are so not in the mood, within the course of 24 hours everything has been turned upside down, you just want some peace and quiet preferably far far away from Jesse and his scathing remarks, and further away from Aubrey the ticking time bomb...

Fat Amy's leading you through a series of pathways, seriously... you could get lost here. All the while you're dragging all of your luggage- usually you'd ask Jesse to carry some of your things- but no way will he allow you any more favors. Fat Amy finally comes to a stop and opens yet another door to the first room and Wow it's massive. It was three times bigger than your old flat each with a bathroom, and sliding doors leading to a wrap around terrace. All the beds are laid out, pillows plumped and ready to be slept on.

It takes everything within you to not collapse onto one of them right at this moment.

"All previous concerns satiated, put aside... okay good" Fat Amy glances around at her barely conscious crowd expecting a response, prodding at Denise who has fallen asleep on the floor.

"I'm all for it, let's hear those room assignments already" Stacie yawns out.

"Hold your horses there cowgirl to get in the spirit of things we've decided to put your names into a cap-Benji here you can start your own for the Boys"

The Trebles pick themselves up and gather around Benji and proceed to do so while Fat Amy pulls out some strips of paper with your names in it. _When did she find the time to do those_? And pulls off the cap of one of the boys, he's too far gone to do anything but tiredly moan at that

"-and assign you rooms. So this is completely random and no way contrived. Girls the sleeping arrangements are..."

She does a quick beat on her chest a couple of beat-boxing backed up silently by Lily. Where does she get the energy really?

Then Fat Amy quickly pulls out two strips which she reads in quick succession.

"Beca- Chloe" you look up and give Chloe what you think is the most awkward smile ever but you duck your head just as quickly when Chloe gives a wider smile in return. Dude you are a grown woman, what are you doing blushing like some preteen with a crush. Just Argh...

"and..." Fat Amy gives an audible gulp "Aubrey? Oh man... aca-awkward"

"What?" The three of you or maybe just the two of you give an almighty roar of outrage, Chloe just sounded plain worried.

_Seriously, i mean seriously...is the world trying to screw you over?_

"No way am i sharing a room with...her" Aubrey says

"Your hardly my first choice either..." You say but you admit it sort of stings-and you thought you guys were on the way to being not exactly the best of friends but better friends.

No way is that happening now, you don't really know what her and Jesse have going on but it must have been pretty serious or heading that way if Aubrey's gone back to her old Beca-loathing, her usual Beca-bashing.

You can practically hear what everyone else is thinking, "Thank god it's not me and poor Chloe"

"The cap speaks. Hey look you seemed to have forgotten the third roommate is Chloe...so it won't just be the two of you." Cynthia Rose says that's right be positive, and upbeat Fat Amy turns to Chloe "Lucky girl, you get to act as a buffer between these two." The rest of the girls give Chloe conciliatory pats.

"Tough luck Chlo"

"So wait where were we? ah Cynthia Rose, Stacie, are with yours truly I need to keep a close eye on the both of you to make sure you won't sneak out."

"I can manage myself just fine" Cynthia Rose says glancing at her girlfriend, "I take offense."

"I don't, I really do need someone to keep me in line, to command me...dominate me-"

"-and of course lastly Denise, Ashley, Jessica" Fat Amy quickly interrupts before Stacie goes all Stacie and starts some sex-riot or something

"Okay everyone... boys say goodnight, Benji will lead you up the stairs then down the east wing there will be no sneaking around tonight-i'll be putting the combination on on this side of the house, if I'm not getting any neither will the rest of you."

You go up to Jesse ...a last shot at an apology you throw your arms around him "I'm sorry Jess" while he just gives a "yeah i know, I'm still pissed at you though. You'll owe me for this big time" your thankful he lets it go and begrudgingly returns the hug

"Come on, let's all just go to bed" Aubrey says walking away. Jesse eyes follow her looking quite helpless, he turns to you and shrugs "I hope it's all worth it in the end Becs" Jesse leaves after. "Yeah me too " you say to yourself, eyes following Chloe's figure all the way to your shared room.

* * *

Lights are off outside, everyone has retired to their respective rooms. Yawns and sleepy voices call to each other one last greeting before surrendering to sleep,

"I'm beat"

"Night everyone"

"Till tomorrow, lights out in twenty minutes!"

In the room the three of you stand, sit around not quite knowing what to do. You've chosen your spots in the room.

Your bed is the closest to the entrance where you've gotten comfy- lounging, having strewn your things about. Chloe's and Aubrey's are on the opposite side, closer to the bathroom. Aubrey already organized her things in their respective places, her luggage stashed away, her clothes in the drawers you think they're color-coded, shoes all in a row. OCD-much the control freak.

"Is it okay if I shower first. I feel like I've been living on a plane- I mean literally this time it was for more than 24 hours..."

"We understand you can go ahead Chloe" Aubrey says not bothering to throw a glance your way, You just roll your eyes as you continue to ignore each other.

"Thanks Bree... but is that really okay with you, Beca?"

You nod vigorously the dream has really done a number on you, where have all your words gone " s-kay" you finally croak out. Chloe doesn't sense anything's amiss, she smiles before she closes the door with her towel and toiletries in tow.

"Can you be anymore obvious" Aubrey says interrupting your thoughts when she moves to stand right in front of you.

"Sorry what?" You didn't realize you'd zoned out staring at the door. You tended to forget that anyone else was in the room when you just saw Chloe enter the washroom...there's nothing between a naked Chloe and you but a door. You were somewhat considering if there was anyway you could get it open maybe join her, save water, save the planet and all that.

"You heard me... I said obvious much?" Aubrey's standing there, her hands on her hips refusing to budge while you try in vain to get a good view of the door.

"Yeah I-I did, but obviously you are being pretty vague, care to elaborate Councilor Posen?"you say finally giving in and meeting Aubrey Posen's chilling blue eyes.

"Whatever if you want to continue being a coward that's fine with me but can you at least suffer in silence and not drag other people down in the process?"

"If you're trying to say something...just go ahead and spit it out" You finally shout.

"Okay, if you don't want to address the elephant in the room that is your freaking sexuality, then you must be real desperate if you're going for two people at the same time-it's either or...so just choose already. Don't lead them on, let them be happy.

"If this is about Jesse, Aubrey it's not what you think. Okay, it may be what you think but there's so much more that I have to explain...the truth is-"

"Why don't you talk to me when you start making sense... you know what, don't bother I'm wasting my time on you"

"What is your problem?"

"You tell me."

"I am trying to explain it to you Aubrey but you aren't listening..."

"You know what its not even you who I should be mad at it's myself- I let him lead me on, obviously he still had leftover feelings for you and jumped at the opportunity of you guys getting together again."

"Aubrey...don't be mad at him, he was just being there for me."

"I don't know what you have going on between the two of you, and i can't compete with your history but i won't be stuck in the middle of it...you can at least be honest with yourself. You know what, you were supposed to be my friend...but how are you supposed to know anything you're hardly around-I knew better than to count on you. "

"Aubrey, wait Aubrey I'm sorry."

"Go to hell Beca!" Aubrey says storming out of the room, catching you on the shoulder on the way out.

"You better be back in a few minutes Amy's going to be passing by soon, don't go far she might lock you out!" you scream after her retreating figure. All you get as an answer is a slam of the door.

"What was that about?" Chloe's back oooh sexy back...Alert! Alert! You'd think of all people you'd remember how hot Chloe was in her night clothes but what she's wearing short shorts and a tank top...goes beyond your stored memories this was the real thing, is it possible that Chloe became hotter in the past five years...Yes, she should still be confident about all that.

"You know Aubrey..and me...just catching up, communicating the only way we seem to know how." You watch as she moves around the room, hanging her towel here putting her clothes somewhere there till she starts making her way to you. You hope your eyes aren't giving of the helpless animal trapped in a corner look, cause that's how you sure are feeling right now.

"Well we have two weeks, still have plenty of time for things to get back to normal...I mean- the good kind of normal not the at each others throats normal." Chloe says as she finally sits as the edge of your bed.

"Yeah..." You say though you highly doubt it,

"Enough about me...so how are you?" Your dying to hear about her, hear the mundane things that you wish you'd never missed out on.

"I'm fine...I'm pretty happy, fulfilled, content but still single- as you know...it's been a while since I've seriously dated, can't really go there in my line of work. I'm busy all the time plus it takes too much effort."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..."

"Oh really but you and Jesse you've been together almost 5 years now? You seem to manage fine, well I guess it helps that you work together.

"Yeah...something like that"

"Maybe I should have considered Luke...everyone seems to think we'd make a great-looking couple." Trust me, not everyone

"But the guy's my close friend, my constant friend these days, you know? Wouldn't want to make things awkward lest we don't work out, so it's best to not let anything romantic get in the way of our solid friendship...but that's just me. So are you happy...with him?"

"Yeah, you know Jesse's... Jesse" It seems pretty apt to use his name to describe him, you've been doing it a lot lately. Chloe's Chloe, Stacie being Stacie, because Jesse is Jesse...he would be the perfect guy, if Chloe hadn't been the perfect one for you.

"Yeah he is, isn't he?"

It feels like you're dancing around something...something you're not quite sure either of you are ready to address, and you want to tell her the truth, tell her something, anything, everything. The words are just there, hanging in the air just out of reach...You contemplate how to break the steadily growing silence and you continue to sit there till at last you take a steadying breath and open your mouth-

"I've missed you Beca" says Chloe her eyes watery, a sad smile on her face. Her voice shaky, thin, emotional.

Steadily thru ought the conversation she has been edging closer and closer to you-like she couldn't quite keep away-and you couldn't help craving for that final contact, the connection.

Her hand make a move to grab yours, but she hesitates- you take her right hand in yours instead and Chloe responds by squeezing it. You feel your heart getting squeezed also.

"Yeah-ahem yeah me too," your voice comes out gruff, your throat's all clogged up.

"No, I've really really missed you. You have no idea Beca. It's like- wherever i went I'd see something, hear something that reminded me of you and I don't know...I just can't believe I let us lose touch" Chloe gets out, she has both your hands in hers now.

"It's not your fault, i mean-I didn't try to contact you either..."

"It kind of is... I mean throughout the history of us...of Beca and Chloe-" "Bechloe" you blurt out before you can stop yourself to which Chloe just furrows her brow, "Never mind continue" you backtrack quickly, you want to hear what she has to say.

"I've always been the one doing the pursuing...I could've tried harder, made us stay updated with each other's lives but I didn't and I'm sorry for that. Did you know that I was so nervous coming tonight. I was so worried, still am... about things not being easy, like how they were before."

You nod. Once again the two of you are so in sync...she's saying what you wanted to say- talking about her feelings, her similar apprehensions.

"But i don't know...right now...me being able to tell you this... it feels comfortable, I feel... normal for the first time since i arrived. Now it's just like old times, isn't it?"

"Not quite- but from now on we can promise to start working on doing better."

"Well we're both here now...let's just start where we left of then?"

"Yeah...sure." and to your surprise she gives you a great big Chloe hug...you are rendered breathless by the sheer force behind it-it takes everything out of you.

You feel... complete.

You let yourself have a moment of weakness in that hug. You pull her closer trying to communicate everything you are feeling, you burrow your face in the crook of her neck, you're breathing her in, letting your arms tighten around her waist and you can't help it a sob escapes, which causes Chloe to pull back a bit."Wow guess you really did miss me as much as I missed you, five years apart and you've gone soft, what am i to do with you?" You roll your eyes but you see her eyes have welled up as well. You can see every single one of her beloved features clearly from way up close...her cute nose, her lips and the silky tongue that peeks out to moisten it...

"So have you two kissed and made up yet?" Fat Amy says appearing out of nowhere and you both jump. You flush as you clear your throat and move away from Chloe "Yeah Chloe and I are all right again."

"I actually meant you and Aubrey, but seeing as she's not here... Do you at least know where that loony went and in what general direction- not say up the stairs then down the east wing?"

"You are taking this no sneaking out thing pretty seriously..." You drawl, sharing an amused look with Chloe who moves back to her side of the room, starting on sifting through and arranging her things.

"Yeah got to be vigilant so I'm just doing rounds making sure no one's up to funny business- ten more minutes and I'll have to shut off everything, everyone needs the rest for what you guys are in for tomorrow."

Aubrey stumbles back into the room just as Amy finishes her sentence, looking significantly less upset, less crazy angry. Short evening walks must really do wonders. You'll probably do that sometime, explore the grounds in private, alone, preferably with Chloe.

Alone but with Chloe. Alone time with Chloe, preferably naked. yeah woot woo.

"Oh there you are Bree, Fat Amy was just about to hunt you out." Chloe says excitedly, How can she get any bubblier seriously and in this ungodly hour, maybe her body clock's a mess from all her constant flying.

"Had to clear my head- get away, I'm much better now. If you'll excuse me I'm a bit sweaty- I'll go ahead to the washroom." Aubrey says first grabbing her things and then walking towards the bathroom.

"Sweaty doing what and with whom?" Fat Amy jumps at her, effectively blocking the pathway, her eyes narrowed.

"I was only gone for a few minutes..." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"You never know...I always say what the mind conceives the body finds a way to relieve"

"You came up with that all by your lonesome?" Chloe wonders back to your bed she nudges you aside and you just playfully roll your eyes and sigh in annoyance whilst she makes herself comfortable under your covers.

"I'm a poet at heart what can I say? So you didn't do...anybody?

"Argh" Aubrey says as she closes the bathroom door on all of you. You try to muffle your laughter, Chloe shushes you but her hands are covering her own mouth.

"That's a no then, she's way too uptight... definitely not." Fat Amy says making her way out stopping every now and then to glance at the both of you, checking the room.

"Yeah-Night Amy we're fine here."

"Night-I mean morning to you two. Yeah I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She finally leaves casting some dubious looks at some potted plants outside.

"And i thought Fat Amy couldn't get any..." You turn on your side and lean your head on your hand while Chloe mimics you trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Fat Amy-er?"

"Yeah..."

It's weird here you were worried that Chloe and you wouldn't find a way back to each other but here she was in your bed, snuggling, pressed to your side like it was the most natural thing in the world, like you both hadn't gone five years without this.

"We have our own beds for a reason" Aubrey says ruining the moment, you seriously can't catch a break.

"That was quick." You say wryly,

"Yeah, Well wouldn't want to take up any of your bathroom time, you have a few minutes left."

"Oh how thoughtful of you, Aubrey" she gives you a look then turns to Chloe, "Chlo It's late, go to bed already.I though you were tired."

"Yes, Mom yeah better wash up Becs we have plenty of time to chat the next few weeks." Chloe says getting off of your bed while you grab your own night things-Chloe pushes you then nudges you towards the bathroom she smiles at you through the crack of the door before Aubrey closes it for the two of you.

You can't wait for whatever's coming tomorrow, you and Chloe are alright, things are finally looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N At a long last here it is, thanks for all the reviews-I'm trying to update both my fics as often as i can...Thanks for sticking around-Got some action for you guys ;)

* * *

"Yes Beca!" Chloe moans gasps out between breaths and pants and all her beautiful sexy lust-filled noises echoes around your dorm room as you bring her to completion a third time-you give yourself an imaginary hat lift for that.

Ultimately it sounds of pleasure-the pleasure she gets when you get down on you knees and do something she loves you doing, that you absolutely adore doing to her because as with everything with Chloe you can never really deny her anything especially this and really who's complaining exactly- Not you.

"Oh god that was-you are" you silence her-clambering up to her-kissing her, she groans at tasting herself, you're both breathing heavily at that, you're kissing all over her face allowing her time to recover, but it almost feels painful it never feels quite enough-touching her, tasting her...but right now you need her to be doing the same to you to return the favor...you're aching for her to-but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon as you did render her practically comatose...

Yeah Good Job Beca, guess it's time to take matters into your own hands.

You slowly slip your hand further down, not wasting any time as you really needed the release..you tease yourself a bit, smearing the wetness over your clit, pausing at your entrance...your about to enter yourself when all of a sudden Chloe's own hand is there "Don't you dare, you don't come unless I say so and when I want you to." she says, as she pins your hands above your head and instructs you to keep them there. You groan in frustration, You allow her to flip the two over, for her to resume the top. It's unbearable her knee keeps withdrawing from it's rightful place between your legs-where you swear you feel yourself pulsating.

Dream Chloe equals major tease...actually she was in "real life" as well...actually this whole "friendship" of yours, the both of you felt like the most major tease of all time.

Chloe then slowly lowers her head to your breasts, you gasp as she trails her tongue over the bud, she gently laps at it-you lean up trying to get a lot more contact, but she pulls away. She waits for you to still before she resumes the action slowly tracing the tip, and you once again thrust your chest upwards to no avail-"Patience is a virtue" she hums out and the feel of that makes you clench everywhere. She takes a detour, slowly explores your torso, your abs-and you're shaking when she reaches your navel but changes her mind halfway and she returns to your breasts-you're schooling yourself not to repeat the action and somehow you manage to- at this she gives a pleased murmur and finally lets her mouth envelop you breast, and her tongue to harden and flick at your stiff nipple making sure to pay equal attention to both breasts... adding her teeth into the mix,

by now you are a sopping mess you're throbbing everywhere, you're looking for anything, any friction at all "Chloe" you groan out, "Please.."

"Please what, be more specific..."

"Please just fuck me already.."

"All you had to do was ask nicely." She smiles sweetly, the next moments are quick she gives you exactly what you want-she more than makes us for the teasing as she practically worships you with her hand first- then she doesn't give you time to recover before she quickly takes over with her tongue-

when you finally find sweet sweet release...you see... stars, you feel like she caused, no that you became...that you experienced a firework -a spectacular explosion once ignited "You're one amazing woman, Chloe Beale." you whisper in her ear placing kisses along her jaw as she settles in your arms, you let out a relaxed happy sigh yes-that's exactly what you needed..."I love you" you murmur as you feel your strength fading-the darkness overtaking you.

Your eyes are blinking slowly, you are trying to cling, to stay in the dream "No, I love you" she whispers, now you're fighting to keep your eyes open...but as with all the times you've desperately tried to remain awake, the faster it is you get pulled in.

"You heard me Beca, I said I love you..." Chloe's voice is fading, sort of like a radio with faulty frequency,

"I'm so in love with you..."

"Please don't ever forget it"

the last thing you see, you remember seeing is Chloe-her eyes looking so lovingly into your own.

"I won't" you murmur.

* * *

"Having a good dream?" real life Chloe says, her bright blue eyes close to yours.

"Holy Sh-" you say shocked at her proximity, still recovering from your dream-overwhelming the feeling of shock doesn't even cover it when you flail get tangled in your sheets and fall out of your bed.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe cries out, rushing to your side, you feel pretty hard on your bum and you're sore, nothing serious though, but you're flushed-you're still reeling from the quick transition almost a merging of the dream into reality...everything was still _so_ fresh.

"Sorry Beca, it's just I heard you on my way back from the bathroom...it sounded like you were having a pretty wild dream, you were thrashing about...so I decided to check up on you." she helps you up and starts brushing patting away some imaginary dust perhaps, off of you, you can't even describe how much that little a contact is affecting you...you've got goosebumps, and your nipples are hard pushing against your shirt.

"That was sweet of you"...but your dream was anything but...well Chloe was sweet in the dream...she tasted it too...okay...Uh you think the blood hasn't rushed back to your head yet.

"There you're all better-" she pats your but as she finishes checking you out. "I mean from what I gathered from my thorough examination, it's all good."

" Ooh kinky are we playing doctor now?" You get out before you can censor yourself, which makes you both pause for a second before Chloe starts to laugh. "My, my Beca...why are you into that kind of thing?", "Well-" you start to stutter "I'm sure we can find other simlar activities to keep ourselves preoccupied...but don't worry I'll let you know if I have any appointments open, any slots that need filling." Chloe winks, tilts her head to the side...and her grin widens suggestively...your face has warmed up..what does one say to that, your mouth is opening and closing but no sound comes out. Chloe once again jumps in laughing "I was just joking lighten up Becs...Aw you should see yourself, I've really missed this surprising you-it's so much fun!" Chloe squeals-for a second there she looked like she wanted to pinch you cheeks but settles for hugging you instead.

"Can the two of you tone it down...We have to wake up early as it is and I'm trying to maximize the little time we do have to rest, so..." Aubrey's sleepy muffled voice comes from under her sheets, not even willing to raise her head or make any effort in talking to the both of you.

"Sorry Bree" Chloe whispers.

"Yeah sorry, I'm sure you _need_ the beauty rest" You quip- Aubrey raises her head and you see that she has this green face mask on her face. "Too late-I always had my suspicions but now I know the She hulk exists"

"Beca" Chloe admonishes her eyes wide as she shakes her head at you frantically,

"What? We were just having a normal conversation, Aubrey should just but out..."

"I'm trying to get back to sleep if only some acaslut-pain-in-my-ass could keep their toners in their pants and their little wet dreams at a down low."

"Aubrey..."

"Listen you B-" you growl out Chloe lays a restraining hand on your arm you bite back your retort..."Wait do you hear that?" you thought you heard something

Before you know it the door bursts open and their stands a man with a trumpet soon followed by several other people carrying various instruments playing the buggle call Reveille

"Sorry guys." Fat Amy says when she turns up at the end, but she looks anything but as she too takes out an instrument-a Didgeridoo and joins in.

"Get up this is the wake up call! Fall in outside at the count of fifteen...fourteen...thirteen"

You exchange frantic glances with the other two, run to the bathroom Chloe enters the enclosed stall to use the toilet-you head for the sink and only get to splash your face, as Aubrey all but violently nudges you out of the way-she frantically and unsuccessfully tries to remove her mask-you chuckle evilly at that. You brush out your hair quickly in your bed...and Chloe emerges from the bathroom looking...perfectly fixed up.

"How do you do that?"

"It's a gift."

ten...nine...eight

"We better head out, if this is how they wake us up, wouldn't want to see how they'd punish us if we don't play along." you both proceed to do so-you make a quick attempt at fixing your bed-you throw the covers on...and run out, Chloe follows,

Four...three...

"Aubrey get your ass out..." she finally appears, looking her normal color again-and roughly brushes past you-pity she couldn't wash of her bad grumpy mood.

"Fall in!" You do so outside in the enormous terrace stopping to admire all the rest of the weepy, just woken up severely hang-over faces of the Bellas and the Trebles around you, as you all spread out in a horizontal line facing the musicians, the guests facing the family members. You were in too good a mood to experience Hang-over...but your head does throb slightly nothing a good breakfast can't fix, that's what you and all the rest of your group are really looking forward too, you can't help envisioning a fantastic spread.

"Family sound off" the wailing voice belonged to a bald-headed, stout but somewhat miltar-ish built man he could've been Amy's uncle or brother you couldn't quite know-you really didn't know what to expect.

"O'kelly's line up!"

"Okelly?" you ask the girls closest to you-Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Chloe all shrug.

"It's obviously Fat Amy's surname" Aubrey hisses "So-rry we didn't know Fat Amy's surname!" you reply quite loudly, and mutter "or that she even had one"

"Who do ya think ya callin fat?" An older rounder lady says approaching your group, everyone shuts up almost immediately.

"Uh..." Everyone is at a loss for what to say...as family members looks gravely upon all of you.

"You like calling people names lass, would you like it if we did the same?" says the lady That's odd, she sounded more Irish than Australian that accent,

"Sorry-we didn't mean any offense" you say speaking up for the five of you

"Why don't you step out of that line- get right over here!" the old man from earlier says, gesturing with his hands for you to approach him, you gulp nervously-and look back at the rest of your Bella mates 'Help' you mouth "Go" Aubrey shoves you forward, you lose your footing but recover you try looking back to send Aubrey a glare-"Come on Hurry up! I can't wait all day! " he bellows, you jump a little and move speedily forward.

As you near the man he doesn't get any less intimidating, he's BIG he just towers over you. You're shaking all the way into you boots-he could totally end you, he looks like he's seriously considering it.

You finally are face to face- more like face to ginormous chest with him,"I said come here" before you know it- he envelops you in a bear hug "and get into my arms you lil pint " he lifts you right of the ground.

Then they all burst out laughing Fat Amy loudest of all, "You should have seen your faces"

It seems it runs in the family, unorthodox methods of doing things- you see all of them various aunts and uncles with different builds ranging from tall to short, thin to wide...what they have in common-mostly they had blonde hair, big mouths and loud infectious personalities.

"I caught in on camera! I bet they thought we were going to eat them alive for a second there!"

He sets you down only to yell GROUP HUG! and the whole family proceeds to sandwich all of you guests between them and when you part you really do feel like you bruised a rib. At least they went easy on the girls you've seen hard punches being delivered to the guys arms...Jesse was still rubbing his.

"Welcome-and we don't mind, you can call all of us whatever you like. Me however you have to call-Mr. O'kelly. Naw call me Pawpa, I'm Fat Amy's Big Daddy!"

"My names Nan Pawpa's Mother-and we'll just call you twig asian, twig ginger, twig tiny, twig chocolate-man you're all skinny and lacking curves that we O'kelly women naturally posses. I thought America was known for it's cases of obesity? You all seem smaller and skinnier than the next..." the scary old lady is all smiles now, looking less scary.

"Uh Thanks?" you say, while everyone else just nods with awkward still-scared little smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry, we don't allow skimping around here-you'll definitely eat your fill here!" Na and Pawpa say rubbing their bellies.

"Yeah, breakfast in twenty! We just wanted to greet you all Good Mornin', ladies, gents...Amy and Benji will lead you into the dining hall for breakfast when you're all ready..." And they leave as quickly and suddenly as they had arrived.

What a wake-up call, it worked all of you are now wide-awake.

* * *

"So you're Patricia O'kelly?" you finally ask, while a couple of you sit around outside along a bench with Fat Amy, Chloe, Cynthia Rose soaking the sun, waiting for the rest of the girls-Denise, Ashley and Stacie who were still getting ready. It struck you, you never really knew Fat Amy's whole name, hell it took a whole year to find out her real name was Patricia...

"Yeah, As name's go it's pretty awesome...equally parts as awesome as Fat Amy, if i say so myself. But Fat Amy suits me better...it's just so... me." Fat Amy says her face serious, unapologetic. "I'm awesome" she says ending with a flourish, a little bow you inwardly chuckle.

"I never imagined you having a surname...Fat Amy is really Patricia O'Kelly...Patricia...O'kelly. Pat-ricia O'Kelly." you sound out, changing the emphasis on the letters-changing the intonation each time, which emits giggles from Chloe who's resting her head on your lap.

"Yeah we get it!" Aubrey says curtly from her position-lying on a separate bench.

"It's just weird." you conclude.

"I don't think it is..." Fat Amy yawns out, her feet stretched out on a table,

"Yeah we know you think it's awesome" Cynthia Rose says before she yawns as well

"You got that right!" Fat Amy adjusts her legs settling it more comfortably on Cynthia Rose who just shrugs.

"Patricia O'kelly"...you say once more,

"Stop saying it-It's not that weird once you get used to it!" Aubrey growls clearly annoyed, banging of the bench with her fist. Aw Is wittle Aubrey having a wittle tantrum?

"You're so weird I can't get used to it" you quickly retort, Chloe pulls herself up into a sitting position perhaps sensing the peaceful relaxing time was about to be short lived.

"Look who's talking!"

"Yeah you are!" Aubrey is sitting up and you are both exchanging vicious looks, Aubrey is lucky Chloe was still leaning on you, if not you would have gone up to her...you haven't forgiven her for shoving you forward just a while ago.

"Jesus when will two of you just quit it! How Chloe can stand this i don't know..." Stacie says turning up with the other girls finally ready.

"Sorry girls...had a hard time sleeping when I wanted to" "Yeah I really am sorry." you grunt out and Aubrey finally meets your eye-the moment passes quickly and the girls take it as a cue to move past it-Stacie and the girls join Aubrey on her bench content to just stretch out and join in the chillin.

"I never asked where and how did you get the Amy?" you ask after clearing your throat

"Well-Okay I'm about to go on about the origin of my name so bear with me-I'm just warning all of you, wouldn't want to make the effort only for you guys to lose interest half-way...

"We won't..." Chloe says

"So are you ready?"

"We' ready!" you girls says failing to sound enthusiastic. ten more minutes till breakfast was ready. You keep checking but the time won't move any faster.

"No-really are you absolutely ready?"

"Yes, we're freaking ready!" you say louder,

"Calm your tits! Don't need to be so impatient, I'm getting there okay...Amy was a Great-Aunt on my mom's side she died just a few years ago..."

"Oh I'm sorry-" Chloe says reaching for Fat Amy's hand.

"I'm not-" she laughs but recovers quickly at the less-than-amused, more like shocked faces around her... "I mean I should be, probably... but she was a horrible, bitter old hag...never liked me, said I was untalented and she never laughed, never even smiled once and much worse she said that I wasn't funny . I never forgave her for that one."

"Okay...Why you use her name then?" you question,

"Well Amy was also the name of her pet parrot, that she left in my possession-that thing I loved and it loved me-it was like... the sister I never had, It also taught me how to beat-box...you could say we taught each other."

"That actually sounds real cool, do you happen to have the parrot around?" Cynthia Rose looks like a kid on Christmas morning, ready to open her presents

"Yeah we'd love to hear the beat-boxing parrot" Lily says from behind you-when did she, how long had she been there?

"No, you can't" Fat Amy says looking regretful.

"Why because it doesn't exist?" Aubrey says, she gets nudged by Stacie and the rest of the girls when Fat Amy's face turns solemn-an expression you haven't really seen on her face before.

"No because...Amy's making awesome beats for the other parrots up in heaven now." and Fat Amy's face crumples up-"Sorry...Damn that Crocodile it's all his fault!"

"A Crocodile killed your pet parrot?" shocked doesn't quite cover it-everyone's exchanging dubious glances

"No a Cat did."

"But you just said-you brought up a Crocodile-you said it was his fault" Stacie sounds so confused, you all are. Fat Amy' stories tended to do that to the best of you.

"Crocodile is a cat." There's a pause where the rest of you try to soak that in-try to make sense of it all but all you're getting is a great big- Huh?

"That made no sense whatsoever." Denise ventures out,

"Yes it does-Crocodile's the cat's name..." Ah...okay that makes perfect sense...but who names their cat after a reptile? Why teach a parrot how to beat-box...sometimes there are no answers,

"Well i can't be mad at the Crocodile-he died too, choked on Fat Amy-"

"So we can say that a Crocodile died while eating Fat Amy." Cynthia Rose says, Stacie snorts-which starts the rest of you laughing as well.

"So were was I?"

"You were trying to explain your name...you told us where Amy came from...so what about your surname and that old- that lady from a while ago...You guys aren't full Aussies or something?" you inquire,

" O'kelly isn't Australian as so much as it is Irish...well it's from my Dad's side and in Gaelic the name means "warrior or war". O'Kelly means a descendant of Ceallach or bright-headed. Hence all the blonde, everywhere...blinding you like the sun..."

"Cool." Chloe whistles lowly,

"I wish i knew my name's origin." You say almost to yourself

"You were right-totally awesome..."

""It was interesting all right"

You all break into different conversations excitedly. Fat Amy's phone starts ringing-"Un momentos i love mentos...excuses mois" Chloe and you exchange bemused smiles,

Ay ee ay ee ay I'm Your little butterfly Green, black, and blue Make the colors in the sky-Fat Amy sings along silently to herself before she flips her phone to answer "Yeah, yeah. yeah...kaola..yeah." she closes it turns back to the rest of the group and announces...

"Breakfast is served-"

* * *

Up Next: Breakfast Conversations, plans for the next week to be formally announced, start with planning for the Bridal Shower. More fun, drama to come!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

As you are led into dining room-you try to remember the passage you took from last night thinking it'd be easier finding your way in the light but it proves as difficult-you give up after the first left after the right turn choosing to mindlessly follow everyone as you clamber up some stairs.

"Keep up Beca, we were expected at the dining hall a few minutes ago-so we're taking the short-cut."

"Short-cut?" you ask incredulously

"Yeah-see I'm fit now...horizontal running does wonders...I think you're the one that needs the cardio these days."

You finally come across another set of doors "Yes and finally we have arrived we are here...Everyone Welcome to the dining hall." Fat Amy says dramatically and waits for a beat of a second and still nothing happens, she finally tries one of the doors "Wait uh sorry both doors were supposed to open as if by magic." "Stand back I'll try that one more time.." "Ahem, Welcome to the dining hall." Fat Amy says speaking clearly and the doors open just as she said it would.

"Woah, was that voice-activated?" Aubrey asks sounding impressed.

"No that was Tim and Dave our trusty door openers." Tim and Dave both step out from behind the doors and usher you in "Tim, Dave the girls, girls Tim and Dave"

"G'day Patricia-lassies. The lads have been jumpin to start but they been waitin on ya', your boy wouldn't allow them to start since you hadn't arrived yet."

"We better hurry We've been keeping them waiting long enough."

You keep walking cos' apparently the hall would have to lead to the actual dining room, but there finally at the end is this long table...and there on top of the magnificent long table-a feast for the eyes as well as the palate-with several fruits, sweet summer berries, apples, pears, apricots and peaches as well as wide array of pastries, hot cakes, whatever you thought of that would be associated with breakfast -they had it...and sure you ate well-enough on a normal day but seeing this feast before you...you'd take full advantage of it they were right there would be no skimping...you're sure you'd be needing to go on a diet after this "I feel like I got my childhood dream of getting into Hogwarts...I think I'm in the great hall and that... is some welcoming feast."

"Exactly what I was thinking..." Chloe says taking the seat next to you, Jesse's on your other side, he merely grunted a greeting as you sat down-he wasn't really a morning a person.

"Dig in everyone-we've got the special elixir in the jug if you need it..." Fat Amy's Nan says gesturing towards the end of the table where the boys had started pouring it out-distributing it.

Everyone does as their told, boys and girls eat heartily...You pile some pancakes, chocolate pastries, some french macaroons plus a few other things onto your plate.

"These are goo-" you mumble around your macaroon-filled mouth, Chloe just giggles and reaches for a napkin to dab at your mess of a mouth after...You take the napkin from her when Jesse nudges you and casts a pointed look towards Aubrey who's glaring at you from across the table.

You finish eating and you sigh when you lean back-that was how you start a day...breakfast for champions. Smiley satisfied face are seen all around the table, Fat Amy takes advantage of the good mood and calls everyone's attention for announcements.

"Okay the session has come to order...first and foremost I want to propose a toast, I'm just over the top with happiness that all my loved ones are together in one room-I just love you guys I'm so...damn happy-and i swear...these two weeks will be the best ever I hope to make you all as happy as you made me."

Everyone raises a glass in agreement- "I'll drink to that" you say aloud and sip at the elixir-it's sharp and sweet..and refreshing whatever it is you don't really care anymore...you just know it works, you feel great.

"Okay also more importantly..we have t-minus one week and six days till said wedding and we just got word that...I apparently don't have a Maid-of-honor."

"What?" the other girls all shriek astounded, barely two weeks and no Maid-of-honor that spelt disaster.

"How come Amy?" Aubrey looks really worried for Amy...You kinda miss having Aubrey give a damn about you.

"Well...my cousin Hortensia...the bitch, she apparently has something more important...than my- her closet cousin's impending wedding."

"She got into a car accident on her rush to get here!" A tiny blonde lady says,

"Well Auntie Mae your daughter was supposed to be here, she gave me her word that she'd arrive earlier but lied about having some work to do but really she opted to hang with her boys so..."

"Okay- you can just choose from anyone here." Pawpa says, and Fat Amy breathes a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I can choose from my very best Barden friends...why didn't I think of that." Fat Amy says oh-too-casually. You don't buy it you think she had planned that all along.

"Or someone could just volunteer.." Chloe says helpfully looking at the rest of you Bellas. And you all stiffen, sure everyone loved Fat Amy but being a maid-of-honor had certain responsibilities and with her as the bride you had a feeling their would be greater, more explicit, out of the ordinary requests...

"What about Aubrey?" You say without a seconds pause, she was the safe bet-the perfect fit; good at organizing, good at keeping people in line...

"Why don't you want to do it?" Aubrey bites back, standing up from her chair.

"Wow I am so extremely flattered by the enthusiasm guys...yes keep on fighting for me..." Fat Amy drones out,

"Yeah..we can fix this...just give us time." you say to satiate Fat Amy's feelings.

"Wait a minute-I have a light Bulb!" Fat Amy exclaims

"Sorry what?" Donald asks finally rejoining the living after his second cup of magical elixir. Good question.

"She has a light bulb-an idea, go on Patty...what's your light bulb?" Pawpa says,

"If you guys are going to fight for me why can't you do it for real-like a competition...the one deserving will be my maid-of-honor."

It's amusing how different the reactions are from either side...the Bellas are exchanging worried glances, while the family members love the idea of a competition between the guests, the boys are only enthusiastic with the promise of seeing all the girls fighting each other.

"Why would we fight to be your maid-of-honor?" I mean," you phrase it delicately "why do we need the competition?"

"Why wouldn't you..it's hella fun and Hello...it'll be an honor...to be my maid"

"We'll have to discuss this..." Cynthia Rose says-while the rest of you nod in agreement.

"And We'll leave you guys to make up your minds." Fat Amy says. The two groups huddle together, you can still hear the O'kelly's giving suggestions sounding enthusiastic.

"So who's interested?" Stacie asks,

"I can't do the duties...we need someone who's good at that kind of thing it's not me..." You say, holding your hands up.

"And so you automatically think it's me..." Aubrey says referring to earlier when you gave her name.

"Aren't you the one who get's a hard on from controlling people, organizing things, making sure everything's perfect, Miss attention to detail?"

"You're acting like you don't manage a whole company by yourself..and so far it hasn't crashed and burned so you must be doing something right and posses some ability."

"You're a lawyer...you're smart-you handle all kinds of clients, deal with people from all walks off life...you're the only one that can handle Fat Amy and her out there requests..."

"You deal with wannabe, stuck-up nosed celebrities/musicians...I'm sure you can deal with Fat Amy. She's less of a diva, has less attitude than you deal with in a day."

"It's weird, they're insulting and complementing each other at the same time." Denise says in awe-you didn't realize that the girls had opted to sit back and watch you two have a go at it-they've been casually commentating like they're spectators, watching their favorite sport,

"Didn't think it was possible." Cynthia Rose says, passing out the pop-corn

You still haven't come to a conclusion when once again Fat Amy's calling the group's attention.

"Okay we've decided in that the competition will last a span of three days- starting the day after tomorrow...everyone of you girls will get the chance to compete against each other to win..."

"Okay, what do we win besides the maid-of-honor title..." you ask what everybody else is thinking,

"Since you guys don't seem to think it's enough and I have no idea why you don't...I mean you won't be doing much just completing last minute stuff with the wedding planner, of course organizing the bridal shower, bachelorette party and attending to my every whim ...and so since it such an important role I want My maid-of-honor to be fully committed. She can't be distracted but I also want her to be relaxed and comfortable. So what I'm offering up is a chance at a single room, not completely away from my constant surveillance mind you, but still pretty lax compared to everyone else..."

A room all to yourself...now that sounded good...but no, you like sharing a room with Chloe...maybe what you had to do was to help Aubrey win, then you could truly have the room with just Chloe.

Your imagining a cartoon devil you rubbing her hands together delightedly.

"Let the games begin!" Cynthia Rose shouts with renewed enthusiasm...with responding cheers from the Bellas all around-they can totally see the numerous perks at having a private room. You think you're the only one who won't try for it...

"So everyone better prepare-bulk up, sleep well-but not just yet...cos' tonight we're having a traditional Taswegian Barbie, you'll see how we eat chooks, snags and grill every kind of yabber!" Fat Amy hollers, her relatives hoot, and holler getting all pumped whatever she said must've meant something really good...

"Uh...Yay?" says Stacie,

"Americans-" Fat Amy mutters,

"We're just saying we'll have a Barbeque...with chicken, sausages loads of other kinds of food- traditional Tasmanian-like" Pawpa explains...walking up to your group

"Ohhh.." everyone says simultaneously.

"Okay that concludes are breakfast meeting, Run along now, feel free to explore, use the amenities. Just have fun!" Nan says to the delight of everyone who after excusing themselves, break up into different groups.

* * *

"I suggest that you all try the pool, Meet you all there beautiful ladies..." Fat Amy says before any of the girls leave.

"What do you think?" Chloe says nudging you, as you walk along back to your rooms. Aubrey's trailing right behind you having a discussion with Stacie.

"Sounds fun but I don't have a suit."

"Neither do I but I still want to swim." Chloe says

"We can always go naked." Stacie says from behind you, Chloe seems to agree-"Ooh la la."she says grinning widely.

"No absolutely not." Aubrey and you say, "Jinx" you say while she rolls her eyes.

"I have an extra suit-it's new...if you want you can try it on." Fat Amy offers,

"Uh...I don't know...I don't think it'll... fit"

"You wish you could fill in my sexy bikini...Actually I have a whole stock of suits in all sizes for everyone... you know I got carried away getting prepared for you guys...I uh took into account several scenarios...you can say I'm prepared for anything."

"So we can try on the different suits-we can we have a swimsuit fashion show, that'll be fun!" Chloe says excitedly, the others namely Denise, Ashley, Jessica and Stacie gladly go with it...Fat Amy who can't really back down from her offer, acquiesces. The one's who are left Aubrey, Cynthia Rose and you are dragged into it having no choice...Lily you don't really know what she thinks of it.

Beside the long stretch of the pool are several changing rooms and right beside it is where the girls are conducting their Barden Bella fashion show-the boys have gathered by the pool as well to enjoy the spectacle. Each girl had to go into the bathroom wear their chosen suit-walk out and receive critique from the ladies- they each had three tries-then when they found the perfect suit only then would they be able to walk out and work the said swim suit in front of the onlookers.

Stacie offered up a rule that if by the third swimsuit none of the girls still didn't like what the said contestant was wearing-she would have to go out into the pool naked, to which...Aubrey vehemently disagreed upon-Chloe gave the option of choosing to jump in in their underwear or in their full attire instead.

Stacie and Fat Amy get it right on the first try-Stacie walks out in a hot red two piece, the top has a beautiful bow- holding in her goodies, and a folded bottom. You almost feel hesitant sending her out, you have a feeling the boys would pounce as soon as they caught a glimpse of her-

But Fat Amy wasn't done, she wasn't going to be trumped-she marched into the room wearing a bedazzled, bright pink sexy shirred one piece. And she looked simply amazing. There was an awed silence that followed.

"Don't look _so_ surprised...but maybe I'll take it as a complement...yeah I, Fat Amy, just blew your minds." she says then makes her own explosion sound effects, " If you don't mind...I'd like to give my fiancee a little preview of what's to come." She says stepping outside, there's a similar reaction you hear Benji give an overwhelmed "I love you"

"Wow." Chloe simply says, capturing everything perfectly.

And the rest of the girls get it right just before the third time or on the third try. No one ever exceeds it, you're scared you'll be the first one to.

Cynthia Rose on her second try appears in a corseted one-piece, a beautiful shade of green. She looks, ill at ease but she can't fight the smile when everyone starts wolf-whistling and cheering.

"Damn!" her girlfriend says, as Cynthia Rose, gaining confidence starts strking pose after pose to the delight of the crowd.

Aubrey kept it simple with a beautiful white bikini top which she paired with a skirt, it showed of her nice arms and slender figure.

And then the moment you'd been waiting for, for what feels like your whole life. Chloe's turn...she emerges in this tank top bikini number-it's a beautiful shade that matches her eyes.

Your heart's thudding. Chloe was always the right combination of sweet and spicy- She could do cute and sexy...she could do either cute or just sexy...right now she was doing just sexy, oh so well. It was drool worthy, you had to keep yourself in check, checking that you weren't standing in your own wet mess,

You are a wet mess, you think, crossing your legs.

You're trying so desperately to reign yourself in-to hold back with your blatant staring...but she's perfect-with her perfect figure-not too skinny, curvy but just right-in all the right place, legs that would make any woman jealous. Venus de Milo with arms and a head... A true vision of beauty.

You are snapped out of it when they nudge you forward, you almost crash into Chloe who's grinning wickedly,

"Your turn Becs"

"Oh Shit. Are you ready for this" you think nervously when you are standing alone surrounded by numerous bathing suits to try on- facing your own reflection,

First a Maid-of-honor competition and now this, if this first day had any reflection on how the rest of the week would pan out-you have a feeling you have to buckle in cos' you're going to be in for a wild ride.

Up Next: Will Beca jump in the pool in her swimming suit or fully clothed? Get ready for some fun Pool Times, and a Barbecue after.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N sorry about the long wait but here it is...Thanks for all the reviews lovin' the love.

After almost two weeks of a lack of inspiration finishing this chapter-and then just the other I started typing non-stop and before i knew it I had typed up something that was normally the length 3 chapters. So yeah hopefully I'll post them one after the other these next few days. Feel free to comment if this story's goin to slow, and to recommend any possible scenarios that you wanna see for like Bachelorette party, bridal shower- strippers, exotic dancers. Group performances? I'll leave it up to your imagination and I'll try to accommodate it into this story.

**Sorry I took the chapter down when I saw the numerous errors, I finished it like 3 am...so it was pretty bad...hopefully you'll see this edited version first. I think I was able to fix all of it. Oh and yeah I added a juicy bechloe bit. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"It's like you're begging for us to throw you in," Stacie comments when you exit for a second time in one of the more tasteful outfits;a one piece, dark blue suit that you thought looked okay. Apparently you were wrong.

"Whatever. I'm so over this." you grumble, reacting defensively, crossing your arms and hugging yourself, prompting the rest of the girls to groan simultaneously. You can see them settle back into their chairs-knowing that they won't be swimming-joining or starting the pool party any time soon. They don't really have to say anything, you know that they're humoring you- not wanting to be pushy or impatient.

But you're feeling just about ready to give up and take being thrown into the pool in your clothes. It wasn't like it was the worst punishment you could think of.

Chloe, who ever since you two "made up" had resumed her heartwarmingly nostalgic ways of sticking really close to you at all times, is quick to pacify you-getting even closer- taking your hand and holding it loosely between hers.

"You still have the one try, you can make it count..." she says, "I know that we saved the best for last." You smile a little at that to show how much you appreciated her positive- upbeat self, her almost crazy belief in you.

And you sorta needed the boost of confidence. You talked big about being a bad ass but seriously, you never felt comfortable being looked at especially when out of your comfort zone- parading in less clothes than necessary, qualified as such a time. _Seriously_, your usual attire consisted mostly of several layers, no layer upon layer upon layer. Beach wear for you was rash guard/swim shirts with shorts. If you went with the really tiny bikinis you'd seen -you might as well just have jumped in naked. You made up your mind to stay far away from all things two piece, you were going to look great in something less revealing...

It's not like you were completely against looking pretty or sexy it was fine with you, because you_ could_ do sexy-work it when necessary -but Chloe was there-and so was the pressure to look totally awesome...to impress.

And you've been failing-why, because you're over-thinking things, letting your minor insecurity overtake, even outshine your usual cocky, assured, self- chipping away at your plain bad ass-ness that you usually exuded naturally.

"C'mon Beca, show 'em what you got!" Chloe says gripping you by the waist-did she just tickle you, yeah she did...you squirm away, trying to laugh of the nerves- the very violent butterflies fluttering about causing utter mayhem in your insides,

You're attention is quickly diverted by a noise- sounding distinctly like a scoff. Aubrey's special Yeah-right-Beca-sucks scoff. At the moment you get a surprisingly clear warp flashback of Aubrey in Barden; how she used to look down her nose at you, belittle you and your ideas, how she had called you a bitch upon meeting each other. You remembered all the reasons why you had disliked her so much in the first place and right now you can't even stand the thought of that annoyingly smug, I'm-smarter-better-than-you grin gracing her face once again as she witnesses your public humiliation.

"Beca...don't be a spoil sport, we all did it...subjected ourselves to humiliation" says Cynthia Rose in a just get it over with kinda tone.

Yeah, right. Some humiliation-she rocked it. She did surprisingly well. You not so much. Not at all.

"Well that was you guys. I, however, have a reputation to uphold...as much as you all want to see this rocking bod, it's not gonna happen." you say thinking maybe there was still time to talk your way out of it.

"Yeah right-weren't you the only one who publicly made a fool out of herself when she was trashed just the other night" Aubrey says, causing you to grit your teeth as you tense, Chloe sensing this starts to rub up and down your arms comfortingly. You expel an annoyed breath at how effective it was in calming you, almost turning you into mush, putty in her hands.

"C'mon Beca we all know you've got the goodies...be willing to flaunt them for a change. I mean I do at every opportunity...we're the ones who got to deal with the back problems, but these," Stacie says while once again groping her chest, "are the power we wield...so use that power Beca, but use it wisely... there's a certain amount you can expose that's a fine line between classy and trashy. I am the perfect balance between both" Stacie smiling confidently, shrugging her shoulders.

Right, okay...let go of your breasts now woman.

"Uh Thanks for the words of...encouragement. You have such moving words on woman empowerment there Stace, really." you say. She rolls her eyes and laughs, taking your sarcasm in stride.

"You go back in there and you better come out looking as fine as we know you can be..." Cynthia Rose says,

"Do it for us" Denise says.

"Do it for the Boys-hello!" Stacie says, Uh no. N-O. Maybe you're face betrayed a little disgust because Ashley says,

"Do it for Jesse."

"She should do it for herself..." Chloe says, turning you back to face the dressing room before she pats your behind which starts you walking.

"Don't worry, I know that we will all get to enjoy swimming...Beca will get to swim either way. It'll just be more enjoyable watching her get thrown in first..." Aubrey says, before she calls after you "let's see just how big a splash your rocking bod will make hitting the water."

The rest of the girls laugh and giggle a little, the sound traveling around the room.

You narrow your eyes and make up your mind to shut Aubrey up once and for good. You march back into the room and snatch up the black skimpy bikini that you had spied first and consequently thrown back into the pile once you saw how small it was. It hardy covered anything...Well, to hell with it...

C'mon you're hot. You know you're hot. The more you think it the more you feel it right?

Right now you're thinking that your silly little pep talk sounds a lot like you're trying to convince yourself of something that isn't true.

C'mon shake it off, shake it off,

This isn't working you need try something else. You'd heard something- some activity where you complement yourself aloud in front of a mirror, it did something like help in buiding up confidence or something like that.

You look around making sure you were still alone. You'd be more than mortified if someone walked in and caught you. You don't have to imagine what they'll think if they'll see you staring almost concentrating really hard on your reflection

this was like one of the weirdest things you've ever done but here it goes

"I am Beca Mitchell, I am a Bad ass, I am hot. I am hot as hell..I'm finnne." You were totally going to wipe the smiles off of their faces, you think confidently.

hey that worked pretty fast.

You quickly slip into the suit...and stop by the mirror to see the effect and you think you do look good, really good- you looked better than good 'cos the suit really fit, tight in all the right places- emphasizing all the good stuff.

Your pulling at the clingy material-still feeling a bit uncomfortable. Seriously you've never been in such revealing outfit...the only time you were this near naked in front of a whole entire audience was when your mother gave birth to you, and you didn't really even have a choice at the time...seriously what does donning a swimming suit do anyhow-you don't like how girls had to dress sexily to get other people's attention and how some certain people took advantage of the view.

Yes, you are aware you're being a hypocrite right now because the last part sure sounded a lot like you, like it was pertaining to you alone.

You never felt the need to dress up or dress down in this case to fit other people's standards but you might as well-you're already there...

"Will you hurry up, we can't wait all day you know..." Aubrey says loudly

_Here goes nothing_ you think before you finally step out...

You cringe at the silence, but then...

"Damn..."

"Woah sexy mama"

is all you hear, next thing you know-people are on their feet applauding, slow clapping.

You look past the upright figures and find Aubrey. Aubrey who has been noticeably silent amongst the ruckus.

"In your face Posen!" you say reveling in shutting her up, basking in her inability to think of a single retort

Fat Amy is giving mock bows, "You the man, I mean- woman."

"Ditch normal clothes, you should totally wear bikinis all the time..." Chloe says, which causes you to blush heavily. It darkens when you're sure she gives a slow deliberate elevator look, all the while smirking to herself-when she meets your eyes she waggles her eyebrows at you before she breaks out of it and starts giggling.

You roll your eyes but you can't stop the wide, embarrassed goofy smile gracing your face at all the compliments most especially the last one.

"Enough of this I think it's time for us to start the party girls!"

The Boys sounds are deafening when you all walk out one after the other,

"Finally!"

"This is why we decided to wait so patiently- more than worth it girls"

You take a seat by the edge of the pool and dip your feet in enjoying feeling the cold water around your legs. But after a few seconds pass you stand up and walk over to the lounge chairs. It's weirdly, eerily quiet. You're looking around, wondering why no one is going in yet...Fat Amy's noticeably absent.

"I don't want to get my hair wet." You hear Aubrey say from one of the chairs as you approach her and Chloe- making you roll your eyes.

"Then you shouldn't have decided to join a pool party genius." you snort, sitting then leaning back on one of the chairs ready to soak up some sun, thankfully Chloe's right in between the two of you.

Aubrey's retort gets drowned out when your attention is grabbed by Chloe- She's started rubbing sun block all over her body, your eyes drawn like a magnet following the path of her hands- trying not to salivate- as she rubs up and down her legs...working her front first- her hand slipping underneath the suit occasionally. Then starts rubbing at her back...

"Like what you see?" she asks, and you stiffen when you raise your eyes and see her looking at you smirking in amusement-caught in the act.

Way to go- fuckin obvious- you should have slipped on shades to cover your blatant staring. She's cocking an eyebrow questioningly- awaiting your answer.

"No, I mean yes...but it's just that you... you missed a spot."

"Are you offering to lend me a hand?"

"Nah, You're almost done anyway...it's just here-" you take her hand and lead it to the spot..." you couldn't risk touching anywhere else, you don't think you'd be able to control yourself. Your eyes stay locked for a mere moment-you break it first, looking 'round to see if anyone was watching the two of you.

"Thanks Babe." she says, laughing lightly before she settles back down on the chair.

You let out the breath you didn't know you'd been holding and do the same. From here you look around, seeing what the other Barden people are up to. Some are by the pool splashing a little here and there, but no one's _in_ the pool-guess the suits were just for show. Stacie's making quite a show-she's quite the spectacle, as most of the Treble boys including Luke hang around unable to take their eyes off her.

Most of the Bella girls seem content to laze around.

Fat Amy suddenly reappears, coming from the house armed with some snacks-a lot of snacks and drinks. She puts her things down and looks around to where the Bella girls are lounging about around the pool- confusion growing in her face as she takes in every single one of you-and your lack of... activity, of movement, of partying, or any sign of life, perhaps thinking that everything was a little to tame for her taste...she takes out a whistle and blows it-effectively catching everyone's attention. She makes you jump further still when she shouts-

"Let the pool party commence. Boys take out your weapons...LET"S GET WET!" Fat Amy hollers,

The boys start pulling water guns, pails, water balloons and even some hoses-not just any garden hoses with weak sprays freakin fire hoses with the strong jet stream- out of nowhere-drenching each and everyone of the girls but you just managed to get away relatively unscathed...

havoc ensues...all hell breaks loose; the music starts somewhere.

I_ don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_ You're living in the past, it's a new generation_  
_ A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

The rest of the girls are shrieking scattering, running every which way around the pool trying to avoid the harsh strong steady stream of water coming from all sides as they boys follow, laughing maniacally.

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_  
_ Oh no, not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_ Never said I wanted to improve my station_  
_ An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun_  
_ An' I don't have to please no one_

You spot Chloe cowering behind some chairs-you look left then right before you run up to her, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her along to follow you to safety.

"Chloe, follow closely. I'll protect you." you say, as you are both creeping stealthily- you're trying to pull her behind you in order to shield her but she keeps trying to do the same to you..." Someone has to protect my tail." you say reasoning with her

"Fine" she says and finally desists.

The two of you start running then just as quickly you duck behind a bush. It's a war zone right in the middle of the lawn but you have no choice, you need to gather supplies and what not, and you have to cross the field to get it.

"On three, we run okay remember stay close to me."

One... two... _three_!"

You're pushing past boys most of them twice your size...feeling yourself really getting into the fight, This song always made you feel like you could kick ass.

You've always secretly enjoyed competitive, extreme sports like laser tag and paintball...you dominated in those kind of activities. You weren't afraid to get hit, as a matter of fact it was you who got too rough and got carried away sometimes. It really was the best kind of stress reliever.

You made it a point to do so every other month, it really depended on your schedule. You even appointed it as one of the team building activities whenever you had company retreats. Funny how it was Jesse who had first introduced it to you when you had been dating and then you sorta got addicted. After a while you got better than him-he hates you rubbing it in though.

You think you loved it so much because you were really a combative, competitive person by nature...and these kinds of activities brought out the worst or maybe was it the best in you.

You grab one of the hoses before spraying several someone's hard in the face before managing to grab not one but two water-guns, ready to toss the other to Chloe...who's disappeared. That's weird she was right behind you. And you start firing at any man who crosses your path. You're water gun trigger-happy and then Jesse crosses your path...and you stare at each other hesitating "I don't want to hurt you Jess..." but he just gestures his hand in an unmistakable 'Bring it' motion before you fire at the same time, his spray narrowly missing you...Ha! you think, but nothing more comes out of yours-aw...your gun is empty.

"Sorry Babe" He says smirking when you put your hands up in mock surrender-and then continues to fire at you and you're simulatenously trying to back away and at the same time cover your face-where he keeps aiming, when you hear Jese give a yelp of surprise...

"Get away from her!" You blink away the water. Chloe had come to the rescue with he own fire hose spraying him right in the kisser,

"Sorry Babe" you laugh, running past him. He's still dazed, recovering from the attack; spitting out the water, shaking his head trying to get it out of his eyes, ears and nose...

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation_

The other Bella girls aren't ones to go down without a fight as well-after initially running away the girls come back prepared... Fat Amy is a beast, together with Stacie and Cynthia Rose they have a whole pail full of water balloons, and they're throwing them like grenades running fearlessly into enemy lines  
_ Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_  
_ I've never been afraid of any deviation_  
_ An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange_  
_ I ain't gonna change_

* * *

_That's O.K., lets see how you do it _  
_Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! _  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot! _  
_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! _  
_Hit Me With Your Best Shot! _  
_Fire Away! _

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair _  
_But that's O.K., see if I care! _  
_Knock me down, it's all in vain _  
_I'll get right back on my feet again!_

The epic battle soon comes to an end, and everyone's soaking wet, but people are cheering, laughing about it, looking like they just had the time of their lives ...so you could safely say it ended rather well with no hard feelings at all.

But HAha Trebles, the Bellas totally ruled that one.

A noise catches your attention-and you suddenly spot Aubrey who's still remarkably dry-appear out of nowhere, wait did she come out from hiding in the changing room ...that unfair, genius bitch...

_Hit me with your best shot come and hit me with your best shot..._

You think you're gettin carried away-you're blaming the awesome song choices- when you decide to up the ante. You are going to get Aubrey good. You're watching her waiting for the opportune moment-she's walking by the pool edge to get to the lounging chairs and you see the perfect opportunity. You don't take a second to think about the consequences, speedily running by "accidentally" nudging her with some excessive force.

You're biting down your laughter at witnessing Aubrey's attempt, how she's flailing trying-_so hard, _to keep in balance- before you hear the big loud SPLASH! and your control finally breaks as you collapse onto the floor in stitches, literally ROFLing and you hear the accompanying laughter from everybody else.

You're wiping away tears, clutching hard at your tummy,

"I am going to kill you!" Aubrey's gasping spitting out water as soon as she surfaces and seeing her appalled face does nothing to quell your laughter-only prompting you start a new laughing fit.

You watch as she tries to get out of the pool by herself, trying to pull herself up quickly (she had fallen in the middle of the pool nowhere near any of the steps or pool ladders) she was refusing all offered assistance-especially from Jesse trying to retain what was left of her dignity.

All at once it seemed like everyone wanted to join in, following your lead; either pushing, pulling or even throwing people into the pool-You jump in instead to avoid anyone doing it to you, and laugh when Aubrey finally pulls herself out only for you to now be in the pool. Chloe hands her a towel, which she grabs rather forcibly before she walks away, you follow her with your eyes till she disappears into the house-and there's a twist in your stomach, an unpleasant feeling, almost like guilt.

Aubrey is put out of your mind for the time being, when your attention's caught, hearing Chloe laughing and screaming "No no no!" seeing her being chased- struggling to get away from Luke. You're thinking of coming to her rescue, but before you can actually do something about it, Chloe's snatched up and thrown into the pool in one quick fluid motion, landing several feet away from you. Luke wastes no time jumping in right after her. You're swimming frantically, trying to get closer, when Chloe finally surfaces coughing followed by Luke, "Ass" she says pushing him hard on the chest. Luke grabs a hold of her hands firmly, trying to avoid-fend off further attacks.

You're like the ultimate creeper. You're watching them situated perfectly; not too close that you'd be noticed and not too far that you wouldn't be able to hear their dialogue.

Chloe's struggling to get out of his grip,"Let go of me Luke." Chloe says calmly but you can hear ice behind her tone.

"Only if you promise you won't hurt me..." Luke says still not doing so-sounding terrified. What a freakin pussy.

"I promise..." Chloe says ceasing with her struggling. He looks at her face for a moment, measuring how much she really meant it, before he quickly let's go- but doesn't take any chances. He starts swimming away from her as fast as he can.

Luke stops, looking back- maybe to see how far he had gotten, if he had successfully gotten into safety- but is surprised when Chloe's right a his tail..."You promised!" he shouts before he continues swimming faster,

"I promise to kick your ass Lucas Hubert Paxton!" Chloe shouts, catching up to him quickly. Okay that was pretty scary.

They're staring each other down before they both break into laughter, and you're feeling that familiar surge of jealousy watching them-at how comfortable they were around each other; she's slapping his arm, and he's making a grab for her but she's evading him nicely-_That's my girl_ but he's persistent- chasing after her _She doesn't want you, Luke,_ _don't you_ _get the picture_ you think. He manages to catch Chloe and then he carries her and throws her again. They're laughing freely, raucously the whole time She gets back at him, jumping up to push his head underwater. Wow she heard your thoughts, you too were thinking of drowning him. But it's all in good fun- proof of just how close they are. Almost like how you were with Jesse, the only difference? You were absolutely sure that there could only be friendship between the two of you. Them not so much.

Argh you hated your irrational jealousy, it's what got you into this mess in the first place, But you couldn't help it. Every smile she directed at him, every laughter, every touch they shared...you wanted only for yourself. It was a crazy thought...but it was so unfair. Luke has gotten to enjoy being with Chloe constantly, he was around her almost 24/7 the past couple of years -they were much too touchy, too at home with each other for your liking.

You're sure Luke never ever had to hold back with his touches, scared that he might not be able to stop touching her once he started, You're sure he never had to arrange his thoughts before he spoke, lest he revealed his true feelings to her. No matter what they said about their relationship being platonic- he said he thought of her as a sister eh, but the way he was looking at her right now...you're sure it's crossed his mind...that he entertained the thought every now and then and you couldn't really blame him...She was Chloe, she was the kind of girl you couldn't help falling for. And worse she could fall for him-you can totally see it happening, and that's what scares you. Maybe one day...they'll look at each other and out of the blue they'll think 'Why Not', and actually get together like everyone else says they should.

And you're snapped out of your thoughts-you realize that you had been standing there motionless for several minutes, probably looking like some weirdo loser- when you are being splashed and rocked by the mini tidal waves happening all around you, caused no doubt by the boys who have started roughhousing in the pool.

You quickly swim away getting as far away as possible from them pointedly ignoring Chloe and Luke when you pass by.

* * *

You reach the other end, and you climb the steps and make a beeline for some of the girls; Cynthia Rose, Lily, Stacie and Fat Amy, who are waving you over, hanging around the snack table just a few feet away from the pool.

"Dude that was balsy move you did back there with Aubrey..." Cynthia Rose says, as soon as you reach them, clapping your back before handing you a glass of Coke and a club sandwich which you accept gratefully- taking one huge bite. What is it about swimming that made you feel so thirsty and ravenous afterwards.

"I wouldn't have dared but Kudos to you for having the lady balls." Fat Amy says raising a glass to you,"To Beca getting one over the great Aubrey Posen. Beca, Aubrey slayer... All Hail!" she says,

"BECA AUBREY SLAYER ALL HAIL" you all chorus chortling before drinking.

"That was a long time coming, Aubrey totally deserved it," Your laughing, shaking your head, basking in everybody congratulating you for that awesome stunt you pulled.

Everyone's laughter suddenly dies down. And a lot of things seem to happen all at once.

Stacie ducks behind a chair. You see Cynthia Rose's eyes bulging up "Oh Man." she says. Lily's mouthing something, pointing frantically,

"Ah shit...that's scary" Fat Amy says, before quickly downing her drink.

"What is?" She doesn't get to answer however as she's starts coughing violently-apparently choking. Cynthia Rose is grabbing Fat Amy from behind performing the Heimlich maneuver,

"EVERYONE USE YOUR WORDS!" you shout exasperated. What the hell is happening. Everyone's acting so weirdly. Even Chloe is frantically trying to get out of the pool, waving- trying to get your attention. She looks terrified she's started shouting something like "Beca Run Behind you!" and everything's in slow mo when you do turn around and see what everyone is looking at; Aubrey running, charging at you at full speed, like some raging bull eying you the matador with the red cloth. You swore you just blinked- before "OOf"-next thing you know, you are on your back with Aubrey's crazy angry face above you.

Shit's about to go down.

* * *

Joan Jett-Bad Reputation

Pat Benatar-Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Haha Aw I love how some of you are really feeling the LukeXChloe friendship/pairing and are loving Mitchsen but sorry folks bechloe is endgame. But that doesn't mean I won't be filling the next chapters with plenty of interactions between these characters. It'll be fun to mix things up more drama and all.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Thanks for the feedback, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter so much, so here's another one...took a while to get it to sound right-like how I envisioned it in my head but eventually it came together, or so I'd like to think...So hope you enjoy. Also am open to any bridal activities/ideas you come up with, feel free to suggest songs as well.

* * *

She actually tackled you, body slammed you, she's taking you down.

You're quite impressed. Or as impressed as you can be, having the breath knocked straight out of you. You're winded and maybe your brain's all foggy...and the pain hasn't quite registered but it's as if time has frozen... or is it moving really really slow that you can take note of the little details such as the feeling of being suspended midair, Aubrey's contorted face, and the pure shock on the rest of the girls to Chloe who looks so scared for your life before you finally feel the force then the hard ground beneath you.

You should've known that Miss I've-got-it-all-together-now Aubrey had all this pent-up rage, some aggression just waiting, needing to come out.

Yeah, that was partly your fault, you admit it...and you probably had it coming... But that doesn't mean you're just supposed to take Aubrey's aca-bitchiness lying down, does it?

It may not have been the smartest thing you've ever done; poking at an angry, extremely irritated bear. It was probably second in the long list you seemed to be creating.

You almost feel scared. Almost being the key word.

'Cos instead of feeling scared like a normal person would be right now, you're just thinking..."Bitch that effing hurt!" No-did you say thinking nah you actually said it aloud...

She slaps you hard across the face "So did that, what are you going to do about it aca-slut?!"

"It's on you aca-crazed ho!" you say pulling her hair.

And an all out aca-bitch fight ensues...with the two of you rolling around biting, clawing, trying in any way to harm-to outmaneuver the other.

You can vaguely hear the screaming of the other Bellas trying to get the two of you to stop, Cynthia Rose makes an attempt at getting in between but is socked in the face for her effort.

"Sorry Cynth" you say, once you manage to top Aubrey and pin her down momentarily, apologizing not sure anymore if it was for Aubrey or for you,

"Ouch stop biting me!" you scream when Aubrey's teeth once again catches your hand.

"Then get off of me you cow!"

"You didn't just call me a cow! TAKE IT BACK!" you shout shaking her

"WELL I DID AND I WON"T" she shrieks, as she succeeds in pushing you off and once again topping you.

* * *

After several scratches, bite marks and pulled hair later-Jesse and Luke step in, pulling the two of you apart-the only ones apparently who were brave enough to do so.

You're breathing heavily...feeling the aggression, the adrenaline slowly melt out of you. Okay that was intense...you take your eyes of Aubrey for a second- staring at your numerous scratches and bite marks "I look like I was thrown into a wild beasts den, oh yeah I was and I was joined there by my friend Aubrey the Psychopath- the said wild beast." you say, chuckling darkly.

"Beca." Chloe says her tone serious, admonishing, her eyes worried...but she looks unmistakably tense seeming almost angry with you. It wasn't your fault, blame your bitch of a best friend, Chloe.

Aubrey doesn't reply at first, absorbed in doing the same quick examination...looking too at her arms then gingerly feeling her face, then the top of her head...and she's patting at it... the expression on her face switching from confusion to outrage "You actually pulled a clump of my hair off...you little baboon!"

You glanced down at your hand and see a tiny clump of blonde hair. Holy Shit.

"I guess I don't know my own strength or maybe it's your hair, is it prone to breakage? Are you prone to hair fall at all ? What shampoo do you use." you question snidely, smirking at her.

"You know perfectly well it was your fault, why don't you stop acting like a ruffian and apologize like your parents thought you manners or anything at all for that matter.

"Don't talk about my parents." You say curtly, warning her not to go there.

"Well just your dad then...he must've failed or never even bothered to impart anything on you before he left." her face serious, sneering, knowing she's hurting you.

"Bree stop it" Chloe says softly, putting a hand on your shoulder-you didn't even realize you had started trembling with rage. You shake it off. You grit your teeth, you had warned her, she better be ready...because two can play that game.

"Yeah care to remind us again what a great and inspiring man your father was. How much he did he care about you that he allowed you to become this crazy, stress-vomiting, control-freak of a person. Oh, that's right! He's the reason you're like this- If at first you don't succeed pack your bags must've been what he imparted on _you_- He must be so proud of his perfect little gi- " Aubrey snaps, quickly breaking out of Luke's grasp, coming at you once again.

You're ready for her this time, elbowing Jesse in the stomach-freeing your arms and you side-step her using her propelled motion to push her to the ground. She lays there breathing hard for a mere moment- with you smiling smugly down at her- letting you think you had the upper hand, before she retaliates by sweeping your legs form underneath you.

long story short...Another fight ensues.

* * *

Please Stop! BECA, BREE STOP! you can vaguely hear people shouting.

The fight is broken up before the two of you really get into it-It takes most of the Trebles pitching in this time, to break the two of you apart.

"What the hell is wrong with the both of you?" Chloe screams, her face wet.

You're too ashamed to answer. Shit you made Chloe cry, maybe you should apologize to them and to Aubrey-

"She started it..." Aubrey says. Never mind.

"Woah best defense ever...I thought you said you were a lawyer."

"ENOUGH!" Chloe shouts which silences you both pretty quickly "Can you two just try to get along...I can't stand this." Chloe says walking away, leaving the both of you glaring at each other

"This is all your fault..." you can't believe you lost it in front of Chloe. And because of _her_.

"Chloe's walking away from the both of us, why don't you take responsibility for a change."

You struggle in vain against the restraining hands, which only results in them tightening their hold on you.

Okay they were really starting to hurt you, they should let go now.

"Boys thanks but we'll handle this from here..." Stacie says, noting your discomfort and perhaps sensing it would only serve to piss you off further if they kept at it.

But they still hesitate looking uneasily between the two of you.

"Bree do you promise not to jump Beca if we let you go? And vice versa with you B?" Cynthia Rose asks.

You nod just so you can be free of the human stray jacket. The Boys waste no time and quickly back away, both scared and relieved at being set free of the keeping the peace duties, more than glad to leave it up-hand over the reigns to the girls.

You're sending glares their way rubbing and stretching your arms trying to get back blood circulation.

"Chloe's right...we've had enough of all this bickering. You two need to call a truce..." Lily says quite loudly, placing a hand on your shoulder, making you jump.

"What-Oh um yeah, Come on It's my wedding dammit..." Fat Amy adds, when the rest of the Bellas look imploringly at her.

You cross your arms, and you see Aubrey do the same. She looks up and sees your similar stances and she quickly drops her arms and pointedly looks away.

The girls all expel similar sounds of exaperation.

"Fine, since you won't settle this like adults...we'll have to make you battle it out." Fat Amy goes on to say.

They broke the two of you up just to let you fight again? That's their great plan?

"Uh aren't we done with resorting to violence, we just got that part over and done with... hence our wild animal hair" you question,

"Sex-hair" Stacie corrects." Well mine-all the time, kinds how mine looks now..."

Really you give a pause, she found time to- with who...

You sometimes had to admire her skills...

Moving on...

"We won't even acknowledge that...Can we just get back to the task at hand?" Cynthia Rose says jumping, breaking from her daze- when her girlfriend nudges her.

"Battles, are you up for it?" Fat Amy questions,

"Name any game, any sport whatever it is I don't mind I can totally take out the hobbit." Aubrey says advancing upon you but Fat Amy holds up her hand keeping her from getting too close.

"Yeah again with the height jokes yes do go on...it's the only advantage you have over me..." you scoff.

"I'd say I have all kinds- plenty of an advantage over you ...Not only am I smarter, my IQ's 149- I'm also stronger... I am physically fit-I do Yoga, Pilates all the time...amongst other things-"

"What are you trying to do, win by talking me to death...oh yeah I can totally see that happening."

"It's not real fighting it'll be like a competition," Fat Amy says getting between the two of you trying to make things clear.

"You really are fond of competitions aren't you?" Cynthia Rose comments.

"What's a little competitiveness to heighten the drama and tension..." Fat Amy smiles largely, looking positively demented for a second there.

"Like we don't have enough of it already." Ashley mutters to Denise and Jessica.

"Anywho there's only one way that I can think of at the moment to settle this..." Fat Amy says slowly, drawing out the moment, heightening the anticipation, "You acabitches wanted to fight it out, and this is me letting you... with a much safer, controlled alternative. Girls-" Fat Amy says beckoning the two of you to lean closer with a crook of her finger,

"What ?" you ask whispering, intrigued. This could be some cool Tasmanian aboriginal test of strength thing...you don't know why you aren't feeling the least bit anxious. Instead, you're feeling oddly excited.

"Chicken fight!" She hollers, and you grab your ears in pain, Is she trying to make you deaf.

"Trebles! You heard the bride...let's have a 3 round chicken fight..." Stacie says calling out to the boys who weirdly comply, jumping in the pool, happily granting Stacie's every whim.

"I'd love for you guys excluding Benji of course to line up-Beca, Aubrey choose your man and mount him-I mean climb his shoulders whatever." Fat Amy says as she instructs the boys.

You look at Jesse who shakes his head, you ignore this action and tap him "I'm sorry I don't feel comfortable with anyone else..."

"Your overuse of 'sorry' is making the word loose it meaning..."

Aubrey to your surprise chooses Luke. He smiles widely and takes Aubrey's hands and lets her settle on his shoulders...

You notice Jesse looking distrustfully at him. See that guy made everyone feel jealous and insecure around their girls. He was like the male counterpart of Stacie.

"Don't be jealous right now...all we have to do is knock Aubrey and her smug face off...what ever happened to lesbros before hoes..."

"It no longer applies when said les, that's you, maxes out the bros favors...ie getting the dude to play her boyfriend and causing him to lie to his potential girlfriend " he says sarcastically,

"C'mon Jess..." you plead, and he rolls his eyes before he allows you to clamber over his shoulders.

"You won't have to do anything..." you assure him,

"Yeah i'll just let her push you off..." He says meanly, grunting as you're both adjusting in order for you to sit snugly, more comfortably on his shoulders.

"Thanks." you snap, somewhat offended.

"Your welcome..." he continues in the same tone but it quickly softens when you approach Luke and Aubrey who're standing menacingly, awaiting the two of you "try to stay on, be careful Beca...Aubrey really means business."

Fat Amy looks between the two of you before she yells

"Fight!"

You waste no time the two of you grapple, okay she did have an advantage here...her long arms are reaching you easily, moving forcefully and before you know it she gives a really strong push to your chest, and you start to fall backwards but Jesse who manages to remain standing, catches you keeping you steady and you breathe a sigh of relief, but in the next second he too falls, bringing you down with him.

You rise quickly coughing, "What happened?"

"She kicked me!" Jesse says looking surprised, rubbing his face, not quite believing it had happened.

You inspect if there were any cuts, before shouting "Hey No fair, Foul! Red Card or whatever!" to the onlookers, Fat Amy shrugs her shoulders looking sorry...

"Sorry Beca, There really aren't any rules besides just knockin' the person off for a point...One point Aubrey, Luke. Just try to get back at her Becs."

"What the Fu-what kind of a-She hurt him...what's the point then..." you shout, incredulous and appalled.

Where's the justice in this game without rules. Exactly, there was none, Fat Amy was right... you just had to get back at her.

"Why don't we just get back to the game, unless you want to concede..." Aubrey says pompously. You narrow your eyes, but you smirk.

"Never! C'mon Jess, let's get back at the horse, I mean the whore. Let's just get back on the horse I meant" you say smiling cheerily once again as you settle atop of Jesse.

This time around you can sense, see Aubrey's attacks coming from a mile away, and when she tries to push you- you use the same maneuver as when you tripped her over a while ago but this time you pull her forward and *splash* she falls face first into the water.

You snicker, when Aubrey emerges and your eyebrows rise higher in amusement when she all but jumps on Luke trying to get back on his shoulders...he stumbles momentarily, before righting himself. He looks too scared to say anything. Actually both boys are silent, perhaps not wanting to get caught in the middle of it, allowing the two of you to battle it out, to do most of the work.

"One point for Jeca! Becasee, whatever you're called...making it a tie as you all know, but I am still required to announce for the benefit of anyone who hasn't been paying attention that the next point will determine who wins!" Fat Amy calls out from where she's been standing on the side of the pool.

"You're going to regret ever making a fool out of me." Aubrey says threateningly, the vein near her forehead's jumping

"B-ring it Beyotch!" you say, raising your fists.

And the two of you resume where you left off, getting into it more- if that was even possible.

You feel like you're on an equal footing this time, you know Aubrey's moves now, she's knows your tricks and neither of you are willing to let the other win. The two struggle for what seems like hours but in reality it must've been only several minutes, moving 'round and 'round the pool...sometimes slipping, occasionally getting wet, and slowly but surely getting tired... waiting, wishing for the other to just fall over.

One thing's for sure, you know it won't be you.

"How does this resolve anything? You're still making them fight!" You quickly turn your head and see that Chloe's back, but only to berate the Bella's,

You should've known Aubrey would take advantage of your momentary distraction- she pushes you so very hard, you feel Jesse trying to hold you up, but he slips and you fall...you hear a thud, feel pain, -and before you know it, you black out.

* * *

Turns out you hit your head on the side of the pool...

Turns out hitting the side of the pool with your head reaallly hurts,

so much that you were knocked unconscious,

so much that you actually have a concussion.

That much you gather from the muted echoing warbled voices all around you, making you feel like you're still stuck underwater.

You're not sure how often or for how long your drifting in and out of consciousness lasts-maybe you just closed your eyes for a second, maybe several hours but it seemed every time you came to, there's a different number of Bella's in the room-you're not sure where you are, oh how long you've been here, the place doesn't look familiar.

You probably should stop thinking too much it only makes your headache worse. You groan aloud,

"Hey she's coming to, she's awake."

"B!"

"Beca, are you okay?" Aubrey's voice comes,

"Of course she's not okay!" People shout, you groan once again,

"Becs...say something, anything please..." Chloe pleads, sniffling and you wince at hearing her in pain.

"Beca Mitchell, you need to open your eyes and say something okay, you have to..." Aubrey says but she no longer sounds imperious, it almost sounds like she's begging, like she'd been crying.

"btch yogevmthwcocusion..." you mumble, and they all gasp in excitement.

"What...wait girls shut up, she said something what did you say Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"bitch, you gave me the concussion...why are you the one asking me to do something." you get out a little louder,

Your eyes slowly open, you're blinking willing your eyes to adjust to the light...And they all cheer, once you focus on them. The noise it's deafening, making your head throb, making you close your eyes to block it off.

"Guys I think there's too much people in here, can we limit it to just three people for now..." Jesse says, and you hear most of the people go, promising to return soon, wishing you well... leaving you with Jesse and Chloe.

You open your eyes once the headache subsides, and you're surprised to see who the third person is-Aubrey looking, dare you say it, apologetic, all repentant and shamefaced. And truthfully, you just don't buy it.

This scarily feels like the moment just before the lead gets attacked by the psycho killer (who had succeeded in fooling everyone except the lead into thinking that he/she were perfectly normal. That they were safe.) waiting for the right moment to strike... when she got you all alone.

"What are you doing here? I want her out of the room-nurse, nurse..." you shout almost hysterically.

"Beca this isn't a real hospital, we're at Fat Amy's First Aid area. You can't really kick her out... and as much as I know you need the rest... I think you need to hear what she has to say first." Chloe says patting your hand, kissing your cheek gingerly before she gets up to leave.

"We'll give you guys your privacy." Jesse says leaning forward to do the same, and you're trying to get them both to stay...trying to communicate, pleading with your eyes.

But if they see something they disregard it, Chloe's smiling at you encouragingly.

Okay what had possibly gone on when you were out of it that they think you're safe with Aubrey Posen of all people. What had she done or said to convince them.

Okay you admit, Aubrey looked and sounded mightily convincing, seconds pass hearing her continue to sob into her hands, seeing her shoulders shaking. You immediately feel bad thinking the worse of her. Of course Aubrey had feelings, and could experience emotions other than anger.

"Hey Aubrey..." you begin to say, willing to giver her a second chance, willing to hear her out.

"Aubrey..." you prod,

She looks up from her hands, and you are filled with cold dread seeing that there weren't any tears..."Are they gone?" she says smiling,

"What do you want?" you ask cautiously, looking around for anything to fight her off with.

"I meant what I said I came to say sorry." she says gravely, her eyes flash with something, you don't what it is and it's scaring you.

"Yeah I can totally feel the remorse..." and she rolls her eyes before laughing, shit you were right, Aubrey's going to kill you and make it look like an accident. All you can do now is keep her talking, keep her distracted and hopefully the others will be back soon to check on you.

"Okay I admit-I was being a total..." she trails off looking for an apt enough word, you can think of millions to describe her-

"crazed, violent witch?" you supply, those being the less colorful terms you thought of.

"Yes, I let my anger, my emotion take over me and I've apologized but Beca you are just so irritating-you've made everything so much harder on yourself..."

You frown in confusion, temporarily forgetting that you were scared. What does she mean?

"Wow that's your great apology, what where they thinking letting you in here-you're making my head ache worse-r"

"No such thing, as worser, say much worse-anyway I'm trying to tell you that i know, about the real-score between you and Jesse."

You feel your heart thud with dread for a much different reason, but you try to laugh it off, "You sure it wasn't you who smacked her head on the side of the pool? You are making zero-sense."

"Don't play dumb-Jesse told me everything. And you better start explaining unless you want Chloe to know everything as well."

Your face betrays alarm before the anger settles in at being threatened,

"You aren't going to tell Chloe a god damn thing about me and Jesse not really being together," you warn, daring to raise your voice.

Her smile grows even wider, you don't know what's going on in her mind...but No way will you let her play you.

"You heard me Aubrey...It's my secret to tell. I'll be the one to tell Chloe the truth."

She's still observing you looking mightily smug, "Can you stop looking at me like that!" you finally shout, and you close your eyes at the pain reverbrating through your head.

"Beca, relax...don't strain yourself." she says looking maddeningly concerned. This girl really was crazy. "You're making me all stressed out...you're asking me to explain things but I think you should be the one explaining what you're looking so smug about." you say gritting your teeth.

"Sorry what do you promise to tell Chloe the next chance you get?"

"The truth, that I love her...wait what?" This conversation was going absolutely nowhere...but Aubrey's face still has that eat-shitting grin, like she knows exactly what's she's doing to you and suddenly like a light switch being turned on in your head, you do too.

Wait was she...did she just..lawyer you, that conniving manipulative little-you sputter outraged, trying to get your words out unsuccessfully, sounding a lot like you've short-circuited. That's exactly how you feel, you're brain feels fried. What the eff Aubrey, taking advantage of your already banged up brain.

"So I was right-" she says happily,

"How, Why..." you say feebly

"Don't blame me, you gave yourself away...but seriously Jesse never told me anything, none of you did... but as I started to get over my initial hurt, and annoyance the more I started noticing things as I watched the two of you...you guys obviously aren't a real couple, you act more like squabbling siblings...now thinking about it. I had an inkling, but it only got proved today..."

"What..."

"Anywho I get the reason as to why you lied, with Luke coming in...everything's making sense all of a sudden...Why'd it take me so long to figure it out-Oh, yeah I was blinded by my jealousy." Aubrey's having a conversation with herself at this point, and you close your eyes willing everything away hoping to wake up from this dream.

"Beca...you said you'd be the one to tell Chloe the truth if you had the chance..." Aubrey whispers, before taking your hand meaning to comfort you but it only makes you feel worse.

"Yeah, I did. I'll tell Chloe, alright" You say rather forcefully, realizing that this conversation was really happening, that Aubrey wouldn't just go away, that this _was_ reality, not a dream you could escape from. You still try to block her out, screwing your eyes up.

Aubrey suddenly starts humming then singing the intro to an Abba song

"Take a chance, take a chance take a chance, " she starts quickly, before you hear footsteps of her leaving...okay that was majorly queerballs, no Aubrey's just plain insane...you always suspected it but she just proved you right.

What was she doing singing Take A Chance on Me.

"You wanted to tell me something Beca?" You jump and your eyes fly open almost against your will, hoping to disprove what your brain is telling you... that it isn't Chloe Beale, sitting where Aubrey was just a few seconds ago.

You gulp, as you come face to face with the person you're both wanting and dreading to see right now. You take a deep breath upon meeting her curious probing eyes.

"Chloe..."

* * *

Tell me please if this is in anyway confusing to anyone of you..I'd be happy to explain. I feel like I might've messed something up, hopefully not...fingers crossed.


End file.
